This Means Ride or Die
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: Brian spotted a Chevelle just up the block; normally he liked to pick up flashy imports, fast rice rockets for their getaways. However he was feeling nostalgic today for some reason, and not even the danger of being surrounded by thugs loaded up with heavy deadly machinery could distract him from his thoughts of the team, of Dom. Brian/Tuck/FDR Don't like Don't read!
1. Getting out of Dodge

_There is the moment that comes right after finishing a story that is all excitement and pride, I had that after finishing this one. However I can also say I have a really bad case of nerves about it. Its not a crossover that's been done before, to the best of my knowledge, and the This Means War Fandom isn't huge. So yes I'm extremely on edge about posting this story, but excited as well. Reviews are always appreciated, but please no flaming. I have this story fully written and edited, so I will be posting a chapter each day. I hope someone enjoys the story. I do not own the Fast and the Furious franchise, or any characters or lines/plot from the movie. I also do not own This Means War, any characters or lines/plot from the movie. I do not have a beta so please forgive me for any mistakes. This is a Brian/Tuck/FDR story, Don't like Don't read! Warnings - Its non-cannon, asexual character, mentions of sex, language, and bit of violence._

They were running down the streets of Rio panting from exertion, bullets were flying past them. They had a tail of twenty or so, and Brian knew they needed to find a car, and find it fast if they wanted to get out of this alive.

"Shit!" FDR cursed. "That one almost hit me it's like they're trying to kill me damn it!"

"Funny enough mate, but I think that's exactly what they are trying to do," Tuck yelled back.

Brian spotted a Chevelle just up the block; normally he liked to pick up flashy imports, fast rice rockets for their getaways. However he was feeling nostalgic today for some reason, and not even the danger of being surrounded by thugs loaded up with heavy deadly machinery could distract him from his thoughts of the team, of Dom. It didn't hurt that the thing looked like it was built for speed, and right now the three men definitely needed speed.

"I'm going for the black Chevelle," he yelled out. "Cover me."

His two partners stood shoulder to shoulder and returned shots to the men that were hunting them. Brian picked the lock easily enough; years of being the official getaway driver had harnessed his already quick skill. It wasn't that Tuck or FDR couldn't steal a car, or couldn't drive well, it was just that Brian was better.

"Get in, I got you covered," Brian yelled out over the sounds of guns that were a lot closer than they were just a few minutes ago.

He turned his back to the passenger door, and watched as the other two men backed their way towards the car still firing off shots.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing with my car?" Someone yelled out from the curb.

FDR was closest to the man who they were clearly robbing in broad daylight so he spoke while Brian continued to cover him and Tuck, never tearing his eyes away from the bastards trying to kill them. "Sorry sir, we're just simple civic servants doing our civil duty, we're commandeering your vehicle," he said while getting in the passenger seat.

"Like hell you are," the man yelled out as Brian slid into the driver seat.

Tuck gave Brian time to hotwire the car, before he slipped into the back. Brian pulled out of the tight spot and glanced back at the man who owned the car they were jacking, their eyes made contact for a brief moment.

He punched on the gas and sped off the only word he could think came out of his mouth, "shit, shit, shit!"

He had just stolen a car from none other than Dominic fucking Toretto.


	2. Business or Personal

Getting out of dodge had been easy for Brian once he was behind the wheel, like it always was.

They had been holed up in a hotel room waiting for the heat to die down, before they could continue with the job they had been instructed to do. Brian had spent all day misdirecting questions about his slight freak-out behind the wheel, and when his two partners had finally stopped asking and gave away to sleep, he snuck out of the room.

It was easy enough to place a call to Agent Robbins on a burner phone and find Dom's location in Rio. He wasn't sure why he was sneaking out in the middle of the night to find the man and return the car; it wasn't something that Tuck, FDR, or he normally did. Maybe it was just that it felt wrong stealing Dom's car, or maybe it was his idea of sick punishment against himself to force him to go see the man that hates him. It could possibly be that Brian was curious of what the man was doing in a warehouse in Brazil, and why the whole team was with him. He had definitely been curious about that after Robbins told him. He could probably think of five hundred reasons why he was parking in front of that warehouse, but the only reason that mattered was the truth. He wanted to see them; he wanted to know that they were alright, to see with his own eyes that they were happy and had been so all along without him. Maybe if he saw that he could learn to be happy without them as well.

The startled expressions, the rage, it was all something he expected walking into that warehouse, but seeing Tej and Rome sitting there with his once family was not.

He gracefully walked further into the building, and noticed Dom wasn't there. Vince was the first to stand, and walk closer into Brian's own space.

"Where's Toretto?" He asked casually, if there was one thing his job had taught him was casual indifference was always the best way to go when facing off against a ticking time bomb like Vince.

"He's tracking down a car thief," Vince hissed out.

Brian shrugged looking a lot more calm then he felt, "yeah about that it's out front, tell him the back fender is a little shot up, nothing could be done about that."

Vince moved fast to the spot in front of Brian and put a gun to his head. It was quick, but not fast enough that Brian couldn't have dodge the man if he had wanted to.

"You got a lot of fucking nerve pig, jacking Dom's car, showing up here. If you wanted to continue living you should have kept driving."

Brian's only answer was a shrug, the gun didn't really matter much to him, seeing as Tuck and FDR chose that moment to step out of the shadows and position themselves on both sides of Vince with their own weapons.

"I think he'll continue living just fine, don't you think FDR?" Tuck said staring at the man from over his gun.

"Brian? Oh yeah sure, this guy though I'm not so sure about. Depends on the choice he makes in the next five seconds."

The threat was clear to Vince, if he didn't put the gun down, the men would shoot.

Brian rolled his eyes as he watched Vince lower his weapon, Tuck and FDR didn't choose to do the same. They moved as one, and placed Brian in between them, with their guns trained on the people in the warehouse.

"Seriously?" Brian asked slightly annoyed, "you two followed me, do you not understand privacy?"

"Of course we followed you mate, you've been acting shifty all day since you jacked that car," Tuck's British accent filled the room.

"We both knew it wasn't jacking the car that made you act like that, you've done it too many times before, and you're weirdly good at it like you've done it before we met." FDR said.

Rome glanced at the man who just spoke and snorted.

FDR narrowed his gaze at the man who just made the sound, but only spoke to Brian, "he knew you from before."

"Congratulations," Brian drawled. "He gets the bed tonight Tuck, for winning in the category of let's see who can pry into Brian's personal life." He said sarcastically.

Tuck laughed, "Give me a moment to study our company mate, and I'll give you a few deductions myself. I will not be sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Like you ever do," Brian said with a smirk.

"As lovely as this little reunion has been O' Conner I would like some answers." Dom said from his place behind them. Tuck whirled around and pointed his gun at the man, while FDR kept his gun pointed at the rest of them.

"Your car has been returned," is all he said to the man without ever glancing at him. "I seriously can't believe you two followed me like this," he said annoyed again.

"You didn't even take your gun with you Brian; of course we're going to follow. That's the point of having backup, so they can back you up when you walk into a place full of hostiles without a weapon."

"I'm almost hurt FDR I thought you knew me better than that,"  
Brian said with a mock pout while reaching in the back of his shirt and pulling out two sigs. "I'm not like Tuck here who always forgets to pack an extra mag."

"Oi blondie," Tuck yelled out.

Brian could feel the heated glare on his back coming from Dom. "I saw the car, not the answer I want Brian." He said furiously.

"Well if your friend here fully puts the gun down, I'm sure my two friends will do the same, and this all might be a little more peaceful," he drawled.

Dom must have nodded to Vince because he tucked the gun back into his waistband.

FDR and Tuck lowered their guns, but kept them out; Brian kept his out as well. What that meant he wasn't sure, he didn't think he could shoot anyone from the team, but Tuck and FDR were here as well, and he wasn't going to take any chances of them being in danger.

Dom walked around the three men, and Tuck turned around. They were standing in a line, shoulder to shoulder to shoulder.

"What are you doing here Brian?" He asked

Brian sighed he hated tedious, "like I said returning your car."

"I meant in Rio, don't test me," he yelled out.

Brian rolled his eyes Dom's little alpha routine might have worked on him 6 years ago, but Brian knew now who was the more dangerous between the two.

Tuck, Brian, and FDR all answered at the same time. Brian said, "business," while Tuck and FDR said, "personal."

Brian rolled his eyes, "personal," he and Tuck said together, while FDR said "business."

All three men gave each other a glare, and tried again. FDR and Brian saying, "business," once again, while Tuck said, "personal."

All three men sighed and finally said, "a little bit of both," all together.

"What kind of business Brian?" Rome asked, speaking to Brian for the first time.

"Our jobs," all three men answered in tandem. Brian could see the unease everyone had when they spoke together like that. From the amused smirks on Tuck and FDR's faces they saw it as well.

"What's your job these days pig?" Vince hissed out.

"Travel agent," answered Tuck.

"Cruise ship Captain," FDR added.

"Time share salesman," Brian finished.

Dom narrowed his gaze; Brian wasn't stupid he knew the man knew they were lying. How could he not after what he saw today. "Because a travel agent, ship Captain, and a salesman usually end up running away from twenty men that are shooting at them with machine guns. Try again O' Conner."

Brian shrugged and studied his nails, "unsatisfied customers you know, very common in the business. Ended up in a crappy hotel," Brian said while pointing at Tuck. "Didn't like the area of the time share," he motioned to himself. "An awful cruise with bad shrimp," he said while pointing at FDR with a grimace. "Man does food poisoning piss people off; they always shoot at him the most."

It was only years of training that allowed the three men to keep the deadly serious look on their faces, instead of falling down on the floor laughing.

Dom closed the distance between the two, he reached up to put his hands on Brian's shoulders, but he was halted when he ran into the end of two guns.

"Why don't you just take a step back there big man," FDR said while tightening his grip on his gun.

Dom looked down at the guns and then up at Brian. Brian placed both of his hands over the other men's. He pushed their hands down until the guns were pointing at the ground. Both FDR and Tuck looked at him in shock.

"What don't you just get the fuck out of here?" Letty hissed.

Brian turned a cold gaze to her; he looked at the others around the room, and didn't see anyone disagree. It hurt as much as he thought it would, but he wasn't going to let them see that. Maybe once he was back in the room, with only Tuck and FDR he could let himself fall apart a bit, but not here not with them.

"Like I said only bringing back the car," he bumped his two partner's shoulders with his own, and jerked his head at the door.

"Brian," Dom yelled out.

Brian just turned his back on the room and started walking, FDR and Tuck followed, but they never turned their backs on the team.

"You came here for a reason mate, and somehow I don't think that was it," Tuck whispered to Brian.

Brian turned his head around and took a long look around. "I got what I came here for," he said loudly. It was the truth, they all were safe: Jesse, Leon, Letty, Dom, Mia, Tej, Rome, and even Vince. Safe, happy, and all without him.

"Brian!" Dom tried calling again as all three men walked out of the warehouse.

When they made it back to the hotel only silence filled the room. Not their usual banter or laughing. Not even FDR broke the silence to make one of his usual jokes.

Sensing that Brian didn't feel like speaking about what just happened, both men just climbed into the bed on the far right. It was a bit of a shock when Brian followed and slid in between them.

Neither man minded, they both wrapped Brian in their arms and held him. Brian didn't come to them often for this kind of comfort, but both men gladly gave it to him when he did.

The sound of Brian's quiet broken sobs, echoed around the walls of the crappy hotel room. After he finally cried himself out enough and fell in a deep sleep, both men made eye contact with one another. These people hurt Brian tonight, and they were going to find out what was going on.


	3. Gentlemen's Agreement

The time to make their move came easily enough, when Brian had to go work solo the next day. There was a business associate of their target that needed information extracted from. He had a thing for good looking younger men, and it was a pretty sure deal  
that with just the right amount of flirting from Brian that he would talk. Brian was of course the perfect person out of the three of them for the job, sure Tuck and FDR were good looking, but Brian he was sinfully gorgeous when he tried.

They wasted no time after seeing Brian off to make their way to the warehouse they had found Brian at the previous night.

When they walked in they saw the difference in the way the building was set up immediately. It was set up like a track, and the beautiful Porsche sitting in the middle of floor had obviously just been taken for a test drive. If there had been any doubt  
that these people were from Brian's past, the car and track squashed it. Brian and cars went together like syrup and pancakes, and these people looked to be the same.

"I want some pancakes," FDR grumbled.

Tuck only rolled his eyes, "information first, food later."

"What are you two pigs doing here?" The man they had seen hold a gun to Brian's head asked.

"Pigs?" They both questioned at the same time.

"You're running with Buster so you must be cops too." He answered snidely.

"You think that we're..." Tuck started with a laugh.

"That Brian is a cop?" FDR finished incredulously.

"What Brian didn't go back to being a cop? Is he like a Fed or something now?" A tall bald black man asked.

FDR and Tuck both looked at each other in silent communication. Brian's record had been sealed and wiped before he joined their team. No one knew about his past, it was a giant gaping hole. It was like he didn't start existing until Tuck and FDR met him.  
They were finally getting somewhere in the mystery of Brian O' Conner.

"How about a gentlemen's agreement?" Tuck asked.

"A what?"

"A gentlemen's agreement." He said again slower. "You want information and so do we. Let's set some ground rules first shall we?"

"Rule one; you ask a question, we answer. We ask a question, you answer." FDR said.

"Rule two, don't bring any of your guns out, and we won't." Tuck said after.

"We might be out numbered, but I promise it won't be us that goes down if you do."

"Rule three, let's all introduce ourselves first. I'm Tuck, he's FDR."

The big man that they had stolen the car from glared daggers at them, but he nodded anyways. They listened as everyone in the room went around speaking their names. "Alright, first question what do you two and Brian do?" Dom asked.

Both men looked at each other and shrugged. They could choose to lie, but there was no point to do so. If their assumptions about all of these people were correct then they were criminals, it wasn't like they had anyone to really tell. If things did go  
wrong anyways, FDR and Tuck were both sure of their ability to take out every single one of them.

"CIA," they both answered together.

The shocked look on all of their faces was worth giving up that piece of information. "Brian is a spy?" Rome choked out.

"Yes one of the best, where was Brian originally from?" Tuck asked.

"Barstow California," Rome answered.

"He moved to L.A., after he left there." Dom told them.

"Interesting," FDR said. Brian was basically from the city they currently lived in, but didn't have any friends or family other than them.

"What are you three doing here in Brazil, a job or what?"

"Richard Gutierrez, a known associate of Hernan Reyes, he's selling state secrets. We've been sent in to covertly subdue the threat." Tuck answered with a dangerous smirk.

Both men didn't miss the facial tics the group gave when Reyes was brought up. "How do you all know Brian?" Tuck asked.

Rome answered first, "Brian and I ran together as kids."

"Jacking cars," FDR said. "That wasn't a question, just an observation from your snort last night."

"The pig went undercover lied to our family, and then brought down a whole bunch of heat on our heads." Vince spat out.

"He saved your life Vince! Not to mention mine! He also gave Dom his keys and let him leave instead of arresting him." Jesse said.

"We were jacking trucks, and Brian was supposed to take us down, but he didn't." Dom said.

FDR and Tuck nodded.

"Met Brian in Miami when he was on the run from the cops, after he let Dom go. He raced down in Miami, was King of the Streets." Tej said.

Both men made eye contact, racing that made a lot of sense.

"That's enough," Dom growled out, "it was a loaded question, you get a lot more answers then one with it." He crossed his arms, "how long have you two known Brian?"

"Since he joined up about five years ago, just because I'm feeling generous I'll add in the how. Simple mission turned into a free for all, and Tuck and I here were in a bad way. Him with a shoulder wound, me with a bullet in the leg. Brian pulls up in  
some kind of flashy racing car, steps out calm as can be." FDR said.

"Walks to where we were standing back to back, and puts his back against our sides. He pulls out two guns, and starts helping take out the guys. Once they were all disposed of he hops in the car, asks us if we're coming and then we drove off." Tuck said.

"We've been inseparable every since. Best of the best in the agency, never a partnership that worked together better, or knew each other better."

Rome snorted at that, "knew each other, can't really know him too well, you didn't know he was a cop."

"You don't need the past to know someone, we know Brian even without the other shit. We're not here to get to know Brian better; we're here to get some answers about why he is the way he is, and to see if we can help him." FDR said with a smug smile.

"I think knowing someone's past makes them know a person better brah." Rome argued.

"I agree with them on this one Rome," Dom said. "But not that they know Brian better, I know Brian the best, know what makes him tick. Know how he lives his life a quarter mile at a time, just like me." Dom said.

Tuck and FDR laughed loudly, "Maybe you use to know what makes him tick, but I guarantee you don't anymore. A quarter mile at a time? Try a bullet at time, those little toys might be something Brian once looked to, to gain his thrill."

"He might still get one or two out of them." FDR added.

"But the bullets, the grenades, and the danger he escapes with us, the total high of adrenaline that you can't find anywhere else, that's where he gets his thrills from. I don't think some quarter mile race will cut it anymore, not when he's driving through  
long stretches of road at high speeds, avoiding traffic, bombs, and guns." Tuck said.

"Man didn't you hear me when I said we've been running together since we were kids? We even did some time together, juvie." Rome said exasperated.

"Ah prison time..." FDR said.

"Impressive, I mean we've done time together more than once, but yours is nice too. I'm sure juvie had nothing on that little stay down in Korea though. Not the nicest accommodations, but we've seen worse, right mate?" Tuck said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, they didn't even bother to clean the blood off the floor in our cell; it had nothing on the Scandinavian prison." FDR added like blood on the floor was something they were entirely use to.

"If I remember correctly, their methods of torture were a little too out of date and boring," Brian said suddenly appearing behind them and grabbed both men's necks and gave them a hard squeeze. "I much preferred our time spent in Bangladesh, those were  
some people who knew the true art of torture, not to mention I loved the view," Brian purred managing to make himself sound seductive and annoyed at the same time.

FDR blanched, "we swore to never speak of it!"

Brian shrugged, "you two speak of it all the time, I'm the one that didn't want it spoke about."

"Does that mean you ready to talk about it?" Tuck asked hopefully.

"Maybe, depends on how annoyed I am with the both of you when we leave."

"How did you find us anyways?"

Brian dropped his hands off their necks and glared at them. "I know you, I know what the glances over my head meant, it means you two think there is something wrong and won't stop till you fix it."

"You were supposed to be getting that information we needed." Tuck said petulantly.

"And I did," Brian answered, he waved his hand in front of the men. "Three seconds one touch, and he was singing like a canary, personal best if I do say so myself." Both men laughed. "Now fess up, before we live some less exciting moments of Bangladesh."

"You wouldn't?" FDR hissed.

"Oh I would, don't push."

"Something happened between them and you mate." Tuck said.

Brian's eyes hardened, "and that just makes it okay for you two go snooping around?"

"Just because we were friends first before we met you, didn't ever make you anything less than one of us. After the whole Lauren debacle, and we umm...well you still were just as much a part of this group as always." FDR said nervously.

"I know that FDR, what are you trying to say?"

"He means we worry about you mate, you basically live at the office and only ever leave when we go on a mission, or we drag you to Nana's. The only people you see on a constant basis is us, Collins, a few other agents you never speak to, and the guy who  
delivers crappy Chinese to you when you can be bothered to even bloody eat."

Brian's eyes softened, "and you think that the answer to that is coming here to talk to them behind my back. They told me to leave, I know where I stand."

"Man Brian that was Letty, I didn't ask you to leave." Rome said.

Brian nodded, "no but you didn't exactly ask me to stay did you? Its okay Pearce I got the message five years ago when you and Parker didn't respond to any of attempts of contact. Now you're both here, kind of funny, kind of a stab in the back, but I  
guess I have no right to feel that way anymore. You're the family; I'm just a guy who's always been on the outside looking in."

"Brian we..." Tej started.

"No, don't, I don't want to hear any of it. I only came here last night because I needed to know, needed to see that you were all safe, and happy. That you were still a family, one that didn't need me. I saw it, I believe it, and now maybe I can work  
on being alright without all of you." He really had never wanted to admit those words out loud to anyone, except maybe FDR and Tuck, because that's where he felt safe. Brian looked over at his two partners and blinked slowly. That was a hell of a  
revelation, he's been so busy living in the past, he hadn't even noticed when it became irrelevant to the future.

"Damn it," Brian said softly. "Let's go you two," he told them pulling them towards the door.

"But mate," Tuck said grabbing Brian's arm.

"We think you should talk to them, see if you can work this out, you need more, more than what we can give you, what the rush of the job can give you."

Brian shook his head, "there's no fixing this," he pointed back at the team. "What I've done deserves any hate that comes my way. But you're wrong about something." He said while moving closer to the two men. "You've always been enough for me." He gave  
them both a head rub and a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, you both wanted to talk about Bangladesh, right? The adrenaline sex?" Brian laughed at their shocked faces.

"Man screw you mate, you're the one who drove us through bloody skyscrapers." Tuck said with a grin on his face that made the indignity in his voice sound fake.

"Not one skyscraper, but two, we fucking flew in a car!" FDR yelled out with a laugh.

"The look on that guard's face when he came in for hourly torture time." Brian laughed as he walked out the door.

Rome started to call after him, he wanted to talk to Brian, but Dom stopped him. "We'll see him again Rome, the guy their looking fordoes business with Reyes. We're bound to run into him again, and when we do we will explain. We will make Brian  
understand he is still a part of this family, and I don't give a fuck what anyone else has to say, that's what he is, family." He said leveling a glare at Vince and Letty. He looked over a Rome again, "I don't think tonight is the night."

Rome didn't like it but he nodded, he would have a chance to explain to Brian.


	4. You've Seen it in Bangladesh

When they got back to the hotel room he had barely closed the door, before he felt two set of eyes glued to his back and heard them asking questions.

"What's going on Brian?" FDR asked.

"Yeah mate, something's changed."

Brian sighed, "I've been living in the past so much, so unwilling to start over and let myself be free from what haunts me. I made some serious mistakes, got too attached to my mark and his family, lied to them about being a undercover. Then I went against the badge, let him go. Instead of being the law, I was running from it. There was a couple of months spent in Miami before I finally got my record cleared. Once that was done I couldn't live with the ghosts anymore, couldn't stand the memories. Tej and Rome were like a bandage; their easy acceptance of me was too stifling. At the time I didn't think I deserved that kind of loyalty, still don't sometimes when I see it in your eyes. So I joined the CIA where closeness to others is actually frowned upon. I was doing alright going solo, the missions kept me busy, the danger kept me distracted. I saw you both in the office sometimes, your friendship; it kind of reminded me of myself and Dom, myself and Rome, so I stayed as far away from the two of you as possible."

"I told you so," FDR said to Tuck.

"What?" Brian asked.

"We kept trying to talk to you mate, those first few months. You always did solo missions, never spoke to anyone unless you had to. FDR told me that you were purposely avoiding us, but that didn't make sense you didn't know us. I thought maybe you were just unsocial."

"But then you showed up in Algeria, guns blazing saved our asses. So we both thought maybe it just took a while to crack your shell. So we kept at it, and eventually you warmed up to us. It didn't hurt that Collins knew a winning team when she saw one, and put the three of us together permanently." FDR finished.

Brian started laughing, "you know I was working my own case right?"

"Huh?" Both Tuck and FDR said.

"Yeah no one told me you two needed backup, I was taking out a king pin, and getting my hands on a dangerous weapon he had gained. I had just finished my job, when I drove by you two. Standing back to back, you were outnumbered and outgunned, you look like shit too, no offense. But even with everything against you, neither of you backed down. I knew why even then, might not have had very many friends in the last couple of months since joining, but I had them once, I saw the look in your eyes. You knew that the only thing in between the other going down was you, and you weren't ever going to let that happen. So I got out of my car, and joined the fight, I didn't know that would change everything like it did. I've never regretted it though."

"I've always wondered why you were in Algeria that day." FDR said.

"After we were assigned together I tried to keep a distance, less than before because we were partners, but still not on the level of friends. You two just had to play by your own rules, drag me out of the office, and take me to your nana's barbecues. Those dinners hit a little too close for home for me, memories of being with Dom and the team every Sunday, but they were nice too. Comforting on some level, I didn't even realize how firmly you both were imprinted in my lives until all the shit with Lauren happened. It was funny at first, but when I realized that it was going to end us." He said while motioning to all three of them. "It wasn't funny; I felt a panic that I haven't felt in years." The last time he had felt it to be exact was in when that Semi had just hit Dom past the railroad crossing.

"Mate," Tuck said sadly. "We were never going to bail on you, just on each other. Now we know that isn't ever going to happen, all that shit is over with."

"I know," Brian said quietly. "Wouldn't have been the same though, I would have had to choose, and I couldn't have done that. I would have walked away went back to solo missions, went back to pretending I was alright about being alone."

It was FDR that pulled Brian into his arms, ran his fingers through his hair. "You're not alone, we aren't ever going to split, and you're not going to be alone again."

"You know when the dust cleared, and I saw Lauren standing on the other side of that broken road. I looked at both you from my spot between you on the ground; saw the look you gave one another when you realized you picked each other over her. I thought this is finally it, the time when they realize they don't need me, but it never came. I watched you together for months, most of the time in the next bed to mine. Which never really bothered me, I'm not normal when it comes to sex, can't just make it happen, don't want it very often. You two know that though," he said while watching both men nod.

"Yeah we know mate, and its okay doesn't make you less normal or anything, just different." Tuck said comfortingly.

"Yeah, I mean running into fire on purpose to grab stolen state secrets that's what makes us less than normal," he said with a laugh.

"But the damn night in Bangladesh, it was the first time I saw I could be included in the two of you, and it scared me shitless."

Brian was pissed; he was pissed at himself for not being fast enough to get them out of there, pissed at Tuck for forgetting an extra mag again. Pissed at FDR for forgetting the extra mag he always packed for Tuck. FDR had read the map wrong, and directed them into a dead end and enemy fire, but Brian knew he felt really dumb about that, so he was going to let it go. Some people just weren't good at directions, FDR was one of them. He was also pissed at the agency their extraction plan had been too complicated and stupid all at the same time.

There was no way they could have made it to the rooftops of that building with 50 or so men blocking the exit that led up. Even with the three of them watching each other's back, someone was bound to get shot, statistics didn't lie. With 50 to 3 the odds of one of them going down was inevitable. So with that knowledge they ran for the stairs leading down, away from the rooftop that had a helicopter waiting to extract them. All three of them cursing and yelling out slurs, against Collins and whoever else had the idea of not having a ground exit strategy as well.

When the made it to the lowest levels Tuck and FDR held off the thugs while Brian made quick work of hot wiring a beauty of a car. Well it was beautiful to Brian, Tuck and FDR could appreciate a fast car with a good body, but they weren't anywhere near Brian's level of love and appreciation for them. They had learned early not to insult any of Brian's chosen getaway cars, he chose them like any other male walks in a bar and chooses his bed partner for the night. Full of passion, and hope that he was going to get lucky.

It wasn't luck though that kept them out of harm's way most of the time, but Brian's scary amazing driving skills. Tuck had never seen someone drive like Brian behind the wheel, eyes calm but focused, hand on the gearshift not tense but steady, a ghost of a smirk on his face as he weaved in and out of obstructions. FDR and Tuck didn't know much about his past, but they knew one thing, the man who drove backwards on the freeway just so he could shoot at the car behind them, "because you and Tuck aren't getting the job done FDR' that was the man Brian has always been.

"Shit," Brian cursed from behind the wheel, "those are bullet proof, built like tanks, we'll never be able to push them out of the way." Brian said eyes scanning the blockade of SUVs in their path to freedom.

"You trust me?" He asked.

"With my life," they both answered as they always did when Brian asked that question before doing something extremely dangerous and stupid. All three of them were a bit reckless and stupid anyways, so it was never a question if they were going to pull a dangerous stunt, the only question was just if it would work. Nine out of ten it did, and that one time it didn't they would deal like they always did.

Brian slammed the car into reverse and backed up into the giant elevator. Tuck quickly reached out for the controls and hit the close button and the highest floor he could, the closer to the rooftop the better.

It was solid plan take the elevator up and get out of the car take the last few stairs up to the roof jump on the helicopter, be back in the states before dinner. It would have worked if their current company wasn't staking the floor out, and with them surrounded the thoughts of escaping dim quickly.

"Just how many guys does this man have on payroll," FDR yelled out.

Tuck was ignoring FDR for the moment however to busy looking at Brian. Watching as Brian looked at the two small red buttons on the wheel, they way his eyes drifted to the clear glass that surrounded the floor.

"Shit," Tuck cursed.

"Buckle up boys," Brian said with a shit eating grin.

FDR looked at the two men in the front seat, "shit," he agreed finally catching up with Brian's idea.

There was no time to disagree or voice concern, Brian's foot was already down on the gas pedal, the men and walls of the room passing by in the windows in a blur.

When they hit the glass Tuck thought that he might puke. All the shit that they done together and this is what it took to put him off his lunch. Brian had pushed the red button right as they impacted with the glass and it kept them sailing through the air. Tuck looked over at Brian and back at FDR they both had the same stupid smile on their face, the same one he had. This was okay, it was good, if they were going to go out, at least they were together.

They didn't fall out of the sky however they crashed through the glass of another skyscraper, and Tuck watched as Brian tried to step on the brake.

"No brakes!" He yelled out. "Looks like we're going for round two, we'll have to jump at the next one."

After they saw the second building that flew out from underneath them in the back window, Tuck and FDR unbuckled themselves so they could bolt. Brian kept his hands steady on the wheel.

The second time wasn't nearly as frightening as the first; having made it through one already they were pretty sure of their chances this time. The adrenaline however was rushing through each of their systems, and once they hit Brian yelled out to them. "Go now."

Tuck and FDR did as they were told opened the doors and flung themselves out. They rolled off to the side and looked quickly up to see Brian fall out just as the car was going over. The car went over the side, and the only evidence that Brian didn't go with it was his hands hanging onto the remains of cut glass. Both Tuck and FDR moved as one to pull him up by the arms.

There was no time to talk about what just happened they were all coked up on it for sure, but there wasn't any time for words, they needed to escape.

They flew down the stairs and into another parking garage. Acquired a decent enough looking car, not good enough for Brian's standards but now wasn't the time to be picky. The sped out of the garage and immediately had a tail.

"Shit," Brian said again. "Can't catch a fucking break today."

"What you do piss the guy off so much anyways Brian, let his brother blow you?" FDR said in his way of trying to diffuse tension.

"As much as I'm sorry that you can't add that one to your spank bank FDR, no. I believe us taking his precious chip; with all his underhand dealings is what has pissed him off." Bullets made contact with the bumper. "Fuck this car is to slow," Brian yelled out. "Tuck take a few out, FDR map, find us an exit."

In hindsight that was Brian's worse idea all day, even under driving a car between two skyscrapers. If he had told Tuck to take the map, instead of FDR there was chance that they wouldn't have ended up in a dead end surrounded.

But he hadn't, and they did, and then they got taken to a filthy underground jail. They had already been tortured once already, little water boarding not something that was going to break any of them soon.

When they hadn't given up any information they were led to a cell. Brian leaned up against the wall and watched as Tuck and FDR checked each other for injuries. He tried not to let it bother him, he was a part of their team sure, but those two were together, and that was something Brian didn't have, couldn't have. The lack of response during sex had always bothered his past partners. Even Mia had been bothered by it, which was just another reason why they broke it off, couldn't do sex and was a cop, the odds were against him from the start. It wasn't like he couldn't ever have sex, sometimes everything worked alright and he really enjoyed those times. It wasn't very often however, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy giving his partners pleasure, they just didn't understand though, there was nothing wrong with them, just him.

Brian watched as Tuck and FDR kissed each other. He knew where this was going; he could see the hard outline in their jeans. Those two were turned on by close calls and dangerous shit, once they got an adrenaline hard on it wasn't going down until they worked it out.

It wasn't something Brian hadn't seen before, after every mission, sometimes during, in a hotel, the car as he drove, a plane, a jail cell when they occasionally found themselves in one. Didn't matter to them where they found release just that they got it, and since Brian didn't care it was usually always while he was around when they were working.

Both men turned to look in Brian's eyes, asking for permission to make him an audience to their relations. Like always Brian nodded, it was as close to intimacy as he got, it was weird but it worked for all three of them.

They knew he watched, and he knew they liked it. Brian wasn't doing it to be creepy, wasn't going to go home and jerk off to his the thoughts of his two best friends going at it. They knew that, they had figured out a long time ago that Brian was asexual, and they accepted that about him just like everything else. But just like Brian felt that watching them was the only way to have that level of intimacy with anyone, they felt it was the only way to have it with him.

Brian watched as FDR traced his tongue along Tuck's neck and up behind his ear. He heard the gasp that FDR made when Tuck sank his teeth down on the flesh of shoulder. There was nothing new about the way they began things, always a dance about marking one another, Brian wished to be a part of it. Wished to be marked even though he knew he shouldn't wish for that. Shouldn't want to be a part of something so normal, when he was nothing but.

The adrenaline in combination with the anger, and scene in front of him must have been the mix he needed. The lust he started to feel went straight to his groin, and it started to fill out against his wishes.

He tried to keep himself quiet, tried to make his arousal go unnoticed by both men, of all the times for the damn thing to finally wake up and ask for attention this just had to be it. He couldn't keep it in though; it had been years since he had a reaction like this one. He let out a quiet hiss when he felt a painfully hard throb.

Both men whipped their heads to meet Brian's eyes. The looks he received did nothing to help his situation and he shifted uncomfortably. He knew this would be the end of whatever you could call the thing they had going on. It was one thing to be an innocent bystander that was just looking in on something he couldn't have, entirely different to get a hard on during it.

Both men separated and Brian tensed under their heavy gazes.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he said instantly, backing up further against the wall. He knew that they could see the erection he had there was no point in hiding it, the only thing he could do is apologize and hope they go back to ignoring him, return to normal.

"Shh it's okay Brian," Tuck whispered.

"Don't get upset," FDR added. "You'll lose it."

Brian wasn't too sure why he would be worried about that, but he stopped backing up.

Both men closed the distance in between them. Tuck moved behind Brian and started kissing his neck, and Brian let out a moan.

FDR smiled and started to reach under his t-shirt and let his hands roam all over Brian's chest.

"Do you want this Brian? Cause we do mate, trust me. But just because you're hard doesn't mean you can't say no. You say no and we'll stop, it will be hard to stop but we don't want to do anything you don't want mate." Tuck whispered in Brian's ear.

Brian's mind was already putty, and they were only touching the top half of him, his need had bubbled over and left his brain in a nonfunctional mess.

"Want it..." he gasped out.

"We got you Brian," FDR said gently.

"We'll take care of you," Tuck agreed.

Tuck and FDR both bit down on opposite shoulders together. Brian almost buckled, but both men kept him standing.

"Ours," FDR said while looking at the marks on Brian.

"Ours," Tuck said in agreement.

It didn't last that much longer, Brian's arousal was too high after both men claimed him. Both Tuck and FDR's was too high just from the sheer want of Brian that they have always had, finally being able to touch him made for a quick finish.

The two men pulled on their own pants, and when they saw that Brian was in a post sex daze they pulled his on as well.

The both laid down beside him on the ground, Tuck wrapped himself around Brian's back and FDR put Brian's head into his chest, and wrapped his arms around Tuck's. Both men smiled at each other over Brian's head.

When Brian came back to them out of his head space he looked at both men wrapped around him. "You don't have to...I mean you usually just do this with each other," Brian said.

"Do you want us to stop Brian?" Tuck asked calmly.

Brian had wanted to say no, never, I don't want you to ever stop, but the guard chose that moment to pick one of them up for a play date. The look on his face was a mix of horror and disgust. The three men half naked wrapped up together, the smell of sex in the cell, he knew what they had done.

He must have thought that since Brian was lying in the middle of the two that he was the weakest, because that's who he chose. When he bent down to grab Brian and pull him out of the cell Brian looked at the two men with a hard look. "I don't want any of us to ever speak of it."

Because Brian wasn't stupid, if he told them his real feelings, about wanting to be included in whatever they had in any way he could, he risked the chance of losing them. He couldn't give them any assurances that he would be able to get it up again; he didn't want them to be disappointed and mad at him when they found that out. The best thing he could hope for is that they dropped it, and things went back to normal.

"Talk to us Brian, tell us about Bangladesh." FDR purred into his ear, while Tuck walked up and put his hands on Brian's hips.

"It was...the first time in a while since I've had an umm." He stammered out while he face turned red.

Tuck kissed the man's nose, "how long mate?"

"Years," he said while looking at Tuck.

"Alright mate, we want to ask you some questions okay?"

"If you don't want to answer them Brian you don't have to, this is new territory for all of us." FDR said.

"Okay," Brian's answered tensing a bit from feeling uncomfortable about answering questions.

"First question, does it bother you when we touch you, I'm not talking about day to day contact that we have, but like this?"

"No Tuck," he answered. "I umm like it." Brian licked his dry lips. "Just because I can't you know, doesn't mean that I don't like to be touched. Touch gives me a form of pleasure the only one I can get really when it comes to intimacy."

"Then why did you pull away that day Brian?" FDR asked.

"Just because I did it once, doesn't mean it will ever happen again, kind of broke like that." Brian said.

"Your not broke," both of them growled.

"I just didn't want the two of you to be disappointed or angry if I couldn't get hard again."

"Oh mate," Tuck said. "We could never be disappointed or angry with you, not for that, not for anything."

"Like I said touch is good, feels good, most of the time it doesn't end in anything for me," he said while pointing down. "I've been with a few people, and they couldn't accept it, got angry when I wasn't turned on like them. The lack of interest down there isn't the case up here," he said while tapping himself on the head. "I like giving pleasure to who I'm with, makes me feel good, but I've learned it isn't exactly enough for people. At first I thought maybe the problem was all my previous partners were women, they get highly emotional when they think it's them causing the issue. Even after I told them it was just me that I couldn't they didn't believe me, called me liar, said I just wasn't attracted to them. Plus there was always the underlying problem that we couldn't have sex, I couldn't please them. So I tried to start a relationship with some guys here and there, with one set of working parts there could be sex, but it ended the same. Questioning gazes thrown at my non working junk, always assuming I wasn't being honest. They always tried harder and harder to do anything to make it...well umm work. That doesn't feel good to me, rubbing me raw when I know there is no chance of it happening. It's like torture, and even if I like touch it's not always the case when it comes to touching me down there. They didn't stop though even when I asked, and so I stopped trying."

FDR leaned in and kissed Brian's neck, "you know we would never do that to you, we would never hurt you Brian."

"The two of you have each other though," he said nervously. "You don't need someone like me in the picture. I was always okay with just standing off to the side watching, filled some of the need I had to be touched. Felt like I was sharing some intimate moment with you, but if you're not comfortable with that anymore know that you know I want you to touch me too, that's fine I'll understand."

"Mate, we want to touch you."

"Always have Brian. It's why we started having sex In front of you in the first place. We hoped that you start to understand that we wanted you to join. Then we started to realize there was more to you not joining. We figured out you liked to watch, but couldn't do certain things and we did a whole bunch of research about it. Found out that some people like you don't like to be touched like that at all, so we kept our distance just in case. Watching always seemed to give you something, so we decided if that was the only way we could give you something like that, we would do it." FDR explained.

"You know what you said about the day that we chose each other over Lauren?" Brian nodded at Tuck. "You were in the middle of us mate; we both ran to you, grabbed you out of the path of the car. We weren't just choosing each other, we were choosing you together."

"Oh," Brian said. "You both want me? With the both of you?"

"Whatever you can and want to give us mate, that's all we want." Tuck said.

"Just to be clear that's even when I can't get hard, you want me to still be with you?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"The moment in Bangladesh was amazing Brian, something you gave us that we will hold on to forever, and if that's the only time it ever happens again, we will be happy with what we got."

"It's happened twice more since then."

"What?" Both men asked.

"Yeah once in Hong Kong, once at home when I was sleeping on the couch at FDR's place and you took a dip in the pool. It's weird because it's happen more times with the two of you, then it's happened in my life before."

"Why didn't you tell us Brian?" FDR asked gently.

"I thought I was just the guy you put up with watching you two because you felt bad my shit didn't work right. I didn't know I was included in the two of you. Plus you get that it's pretty embarrassing right? Not being able to do what a man should."

"Alright first of all mate, we never felt bad for you, we've always just wanted you. It's not the two of us, hasn't been since that day in Algeria, it's the three of us. The whole Lauren thing just made us get our asses in gear and realize it."

"Second of all," FDR started. "It's not embarrassing, it's just the way you were made, nothing wrong with it. It doesn't make you any less of a man, and we would never think that."

"We've watched you take out a group of men with nothing but your bare hands and a paper clip. You've never thought FDR and I are any less of men because we sleep together right?"

Brian snorted, "no."

"Then the same goes for you, but things got to change now that we know. We can't just go on not touching you when now we know its okay. I'm not going to be able withhold myself from checking every inch of you over for injuries, just like FDR and I do. You don't have to share the bed if you don't want, we can still leave that up to when you want to join. Sex too, you want to join in, then do it, because we want you to."

"When you do get hard Brian we expect you to tell us, so we can take care of you, got it?"

"Yeah," Brian answered. "You don't have to worry about if I want to or not, I rather not have to be the one to always instigate every touch. I like things to be a normal as possible. I usually want to join you anyways, the only times I don't is when your both being annoying."

"Annoying?" FDR asked in an insulted tone.

"Yeah like the time that you flirted with the drug lord's daughter and got my own personal beautiful, amazing, fast, and lovely skyline blown to pieces."

"Ah come on Brian you got to let that one go, I thought she was the secretary, and I got the information didn't I?"

"Don't try to weasel out of this FDR that car was beautiful, and Brian worked so hard on all of the mods, and you ruined it." Tuck said.

Brian eased out of FDR's grip and wrapped his arms around Tuck, who wrapped his arms around him as well. He sent a smug smirk to FDR who was currently pouting.

"I can feel you smirking," Brian said from his place under his chin.

"Hey what do I have to do to get one of those?" FDR asked.

"I want a new car," Brian answered with a smile.

"I'll make a call to Collins; it will be here by tomorrow." FDR said, not at all kidding, he wanted one of those hugs. "I'll tell her to make it extra fast even add in some of that what you call it NOS stuff, if you add in a kiss too."

"Oi that's playing dirty mate." Tuck said.

Brian smiled and turned around to hug FDR, he reached up and gave him kiss.

FDR wasted no time in pulling out his phone.

"Collins we need a car."

"Something flashy and fast, a cover were working on for the case. It needs a..."

"NOS hook up," Brian said with an eye roll.

"A NOS hook up, send some tools as well, you know how Brian likes to work on the cars before he drives."

"Thanks boss." He hung up the phone grinned at Brian and Tuck.

"You just lied about the use of government property to get our boyfriend what a courting gift?" Tuck said with a smile.

Brian rolled his eyes, "I'm not a chick."

"Oh we know," they both said.

"Doesn't mean we can't spoil you does it. Honestly I've already thought up a gift myself." He said with a smirk in FDR's direction. "But it will have to wait till tomorrow night, need to get some information first."

Both men glared at each other.

"Honestly it's like Lauren all over again, only this time I'm Lauren."

"Your definitely not Lauren, Brian, you're so much sexier."

Brian scoffed but smiled, "come on you two, we have work to do, or did you forget all about the information I got today."

"Uh well," Tuck shrugged.

"Been kind of distracted," FDR said.

"Yes well our guy is going to be at a VIP club tonight, and I think we can have a little fun with drinks and dancing while we do recon.

Tuck put his hand on Brian's and FDR's backs and pushed them to the door, "right well let's go mates."


	5. Love Written in Ink

Brian woke up that next morning in between Tuck and FDR, it was different than the previous times he had been in this spot. Those times had been when things were falling apart in Brian's perfectly laid infrastructure of his calm I don't give a fuck attitude. This time he was there because they wanted him to be there, because they all were a them. It wasn't just Brian and then Tuck and FDR, it was Brian, Tuck, and FDR together. It might be weird to some people, but to Brian it just felt right.

Their mission at the club last night had been a success they were able to do some recon on their target by watching him and talking to others surrounding him. They had even had some drinks, and danced together.

When they got back to the room that night they wasted no time stripping each other down, and when they asked Brian what he wanted them to do first. He traced the large purplish bite marks on both men's neck, and both men readily agreed. Brian gave each man a mark of his own, and he felt good looking at the both of them and seeing it on their necks. Tuck had a mark from FDR on the right, and Brian's on the left. FDR had a mark from Tuck on the right, and Brian's on the left. Tuck had left his own on Brian's left, and FDR on the right.

They were matching through and through, and when the three men stood together there was really no question about who had left the marks on their skin.

The car had been delivered that morning, and when Brian walked outside and saw a blue and silver 1997 Mazda RX-7 being loaded off a truck the day only got better.

He was pleasantly surprised to find a couple of extra mods thrown in the trunk, with the appropriate tools, and got straight to work. They didn't have anything else to do today; their target was relaxing by the beach for the next two days. So Brian took advantage of the off time, and Tuck and FDR took advantage of the view. Brian bent over a nice looking car, was definitely a sight to behold.

"So you going to tell us about your surprise yet?" Brian asked later that day when they had finished getting cleaned up and dressed. Brian skipped out of his usual long sleeve button up and work suit and was wearing a simple tight black shirt, that show cased the artwork of tattoos on his arms.

On his left forearm were the words  
I'm unsure which pain is worse  
The shock of what happened  
Or the ache of what never will

written in black ink. On his right shoulder wrapping all the way around his bicep is a rather large black tribal that ended at his elbow. Underneath it is a case number and date, Tuck and FDR had identical tattoos like his. It was a drunken idea after they escaped the prison they were in, in Korea. A hey we survived this shit together, lets mark the occasion with permanent ink. They had matching tattoos for every time they were captured, it was a tradition. A tribal for Korea, a scorpion for Iraq on their backs, a dragon for Scandinavia on their upper right chest, and a skull on the inside of their left wrist a little 'fuck you' if you will to the Russian bastards that captured them two years ago.

Brian looked up at the two men, both had on t-shirt and jeans as well. FDR was wear a black V-neck shirt, and you could see the black lines flowing out from under his sleeve. Tuck had on a black shirt as well only the material was different more a loose cotton instead of the stiff cotton Brian and FDR went with. His tattoo was visible as well, along with a corner of the dragon tattoo on his chest. The only time they hadn't gotten a tattoo was after Bangladesh, and that was because Brian avoided the two men like the plague after what happened, until they dragged his ass out of the office. Took him to FDR's place sat him on the couch and proceeded to have sex on the floor in front of him. They knew Brian was avoiding them, he was afraid to face them again, in case they were upset. So they did the only thing they could think of to make Brian feel better, show him nothing had changed.

"Wait," Brian said. "Before you tell us, and we go anywhere I think there is something we need to do."

"What's that Brian?" FDR asked.

"We need to find a tattoo shop; we never got one for our stay in Bangladesh."

Both men grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah mate, we got time." Tuck said.

It didn't take long find a tattoo shop all three men where happy with. When the artist asked what they wanted Brian smiled, and Tuck and FDR nodded to let him know that whatever he wanted they would get.

They set down in three chairs in a line, and couldn't keep the big goofy grins off their faces. Brian watched the needle stick down in his right forearm, the same location for the other two men.

It didn't take long before the tattoo artists were finished; it was just simple wording in black. Both men looked down at their arms and read what Brian had chose.

Wherever you go, I go  
You fight, I fight  
You ride, I ride  
You die, I die  
Ride or die  
 _Bangladesh_

"It was a thing from my past, it's the highest form of loyalty, its well I guess a promise forever, no matter what." He explained feeling a little silly now that he had said it out loud.

"It's perfect Brian," FDR said with a smile.

"It really is," Tuck agreed.

"Ride or die," FDR said, "I like that."

Brian grinned, and finished letting the man wrap his arm in plastic wrap.

When they walked out of the shop together they were all smiles. FDR wrapped his arms around Brian in a hug, "that was a great idea Brian."

Tuck not one to be left out joined the hug, "it was, it felt real just having you in our bed last night, but this," he said while pointing at his arm. "This makes it feel permanent."

"Love you both," FDR said while giving both Brian and Tuck a kiss.

"Me too," Brian and Tuck said at the same time.

"So now that were all tatted up and shit, where we going?" Brian asked.

"We are going to a street race here in Rio, ran into a group of racers in the club last night who were taking about it." Tuck said with a grin

"Yes, yes, yes," FDR said in excitement. "I've been dying to see you race since we found out you use to."

"You know that was like yesterday." Brian drawled.

"Yeah, dying since yesterday."

Brian couldn't help but admit to himself that he was excited as well; he got to drive fast every time they went on a mission, but he hadn't raced in a long time.

"Alright," Brian said with a grin. "Let's go make some money boys." He said while grabbing Tuck's shoulders and pushing him towards the car.

Tuck and FDR couldn't be happier with how much more open Brian was to them since they talked. Instead of just grabbing his shoulder every few days, they could touch him whenever they felt like it. Not only that but he was instigating touch as well.


	6. Maybe You Should Remember Guatemala

When they pulled up to the street that was blocked off for the race Brian grinned at both men's faces. Brian was sure the females shaking their asses up and down the roadway were a bit of a shock to someone who had never seen anything like it before. Brian's smile however got bigger when he saw the cars all lined up for viewing.

Tuck put his hand on the back of Brian's neck and gave it a little shake and smiled at the man. "This is what you use to do?"

"Every weekend," he said with an excited grin, it was good to be back.

"Damn," FDR said while looking over his shoulder at the race bunny they just passed.

"You're taken," both Brian and Tuck reminded him.

"Oh I know, trust me I know," FDR put his hands on their shoulders.

Both men just rolled their eyes, already use to FDR's antics he wouldn't ever cheat, but the playboy side of him like to show its head every once in a while.

They parked the car and Brian got out with two men behind. "Lean on the hood and act casual."

It wasn't long before people started taking notice of the three newcomers. Girls started straying from their groups to take a chance at flirting with the three men, and each one left disappointed when they were rejected.

"My my, what do you have here," a man spoke in a Brazilian accent.

Brian saw the man walking their way and jerked his head in his direction and brushed his arms with Tuck and FRD at the same time, when he felt them tense.

"If it isn't King of Miami himself, Bullitt."

Brian grinned; it had been so long since he raced he was surprised anyone would recognize him.

"Hey man," he said back.

"Diogo," he said while offering his hand.

"You run these streets?" Brian asked.

"Lost the other night, but I'm looking to earn the title back, what better way than in race with Mr. Miami himself." He said smugly.

"You still aren't licking your wounds from the other night Diogo?" A deep voice said from in the crowd.

Brian turned his head and snorted when he saw Dom.

FDR leaned in close by Brian's ear, "so he's good?"

Brian nodded and turned his head to FDR's ear, "King of L.A." FDR nodded.

"Funny Toretto," Diogo said. "So pretty boy we racing or not."

"We're racing, but I'm assuming he already took your car," Brian said with a smirk. "So what you racing with?"

"That baby right there don't worry about me." He replied.

Tuck whistle quietly when he saw the car. It was a black Nissan RB26 powered Mustang, Brian turned to Tuck. "You want it?" Brian grinned. Tuck turned to Brian and saw the look on his face, and nodded his head. "Then you shall have it."

"We're racing for pinks," he said. "Unless you're too afraid you might lose another car," Brian smirked.

"I won't be losing, you might have ran Miami, but you never beat him," he said jerking his head towards Dom.

Brian snorted, it was true he never beat Dom, but he wasn't some rookie kid anymore. All the missions they had done, honed his already impressive driving skills into something amazing. He wasn't being cocky just being honest.

"Let's do it then, my friend here really wants your car."

Brian waved Tuck and FDR off to the side, they decided to go stand with Dom and his team for the only reason that they knew them.

"Nice to see he got his own car," Dom commented, "or is that one stolen too."

"Well if you count a slight misuse of government property stealing then..." Tuck said vaguely.

"It's wasn't stealing, I just didn't tell them why we exactly needed it." FDR said with a shrug, "if they thought it was for our cover on this case then that's their problem."

"They think that because that's exactly what you told them it was for mate."

Rome moved to stand beside Dom, he didn't exactly like those two, but he knew he needed to play nice, if he wanted to talk to Brian. "So why did you lie about needing a car?" He asked.

FDR mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry Franklin, didn't hear that, would you like to speak a little louder mate?"

"Because Brian wanted one." He said in an even tone.

Rome threw his head back and laughed. "You got blondie a car, because he wanted one?"

"That's usually how this goes," Tuck said flippantly.

"What Brian wants something and he gets it for him?" The smaller kid with a beanie on asked, FDR believed his name was Jesse.

"Not just me, he wanted a tattoo today, and your all "yeah mate, we got time.' Remember that?"

"You nodded your head before I even agreed FDR."

"Sure keep telling yourself that."

"Tattoo Brian? White boy ain't ever had no tattoos, he never wanted them before anyways."

"He has seven of them," Tuck and FDR answered together.

"You didn't see the ones on his arms?" FDR asked.

"To far away, I was in the back; Mia called me and told me he was here."

They watched as a girl in the shortest damn skirt they had ever seen in their lives walked in front of the cars to start them off.

"He always race while the three of you are working?" Dom asked.

"No," FDR answered.

"He hasn't raced in like six years," Tuck added.

"Six years? Six years and you're going to let him bet that car up against the guy who ran the streets in Brazil?" Tej asked shoving his body up through the crowd.

"We're not worried," they said with a grin.

They watched Brian take off, and the instantly stopped talking, watching Brian drive from the outside of the car was just as amazing as it was being in the vehicle.

A smaller guy pushed his way up to the front, when he looked at the two men he knew were Brian's work partners he whistled. "Damn you need to carry around some garlic or shit, cause someone's been biting up your necks."

Both men smiled at the man named Leon, but turned their heads quickly back to watch Brian win.

"Ain't a buster no more," Dom said to Vince.

"Still a cop," Vince said back.

"We are not bloody cops," Tuck said annoyed. "Calling us cops is like calling a striper a doctor. Just because she might know how to put a bandage on."

Tuck and FDR watched as Brian walked towards them, he had cut an uneasy glance back at who they were standing with but he went anyways. When he was about half way there he threw a pair of keys to Tuck. The Brit reached his hand up and caught them.

"It's all yours Tuck." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Brian," Tuck said while putting his hand on Brian's neck and bringing him in closer.

"Wait a minute I get you a car, it even had a bunch of super shiny parts in it, I don't know what they did but they were there, and you win him a car." FDR said disgruntled.

"You didn't say you wanted a car FDR, Tuck did. That car," he said pointing at his own, "was a product of your own guilt for getting my skyline blown to hell." Brian said as he crossed his arms.

"Not the skyline Brian, please tell me you're joking." Tej said.

Brian pointed at Tej and gave FDR a look, "you see, that car was amazing!"

FDR held his hands up in surrender, "I never said any different I swear, and your right that one was for blowing up your car," Tuck took a moment to whisper in Brian's ear and make him laugh. FDR narrowed his gaze at Tuck, "anyways you can win me one next time."

Brian nodded, "deal, just next time make for damn sure she is the secretary."

"Got it drug lord's daughters bad, secretary good."

"You know that's not what he meant mate, walking on thin ice here." Tuck said while he and Brian gave him the evil eye.

"Kidding," he said with his 'I'm not doing anything wrong' charming smile.

"What the bloody fuck?" Tuck said while looking straight ahead.

Brian turned his head to where Tuck was looking, it wasn't everyday that Tuck with all his British gentlemen manners let out the f-bomb.

When Brian saw who was here, he looked over at Dom. "I assume he is here after you?"

Dom nodded, "we got it taken care of Brian, don't worry."

Brian felt FDR pull up his shirt slightly and pull Brian's guns out of his waistband. He held it there in quick arms reach. Brian noticed Tuck had taken two steps back and both men were completely behind him with one hand behind their own holding on to their two guns with it.

"Hey Toretto! You're under arrest." Hobbs's booming voice carried through the crowd.

"I don't feel like I'm under arrest," Dom said smugly.

"Oh just give it a minute, it will sink in."

"We didn't kill those Feds. That was Reyes." Vince said from his place behind Dom.

Brian raised his eyebrow, and looked at his partners; they both thought that information was interesting as well.

"I don't give a shit; I'm just here to bring in the assholes whose names hit my desk."

Brian snorted, "Yeah that sounds like a real hero."

Hobbs looked over at the three men standing beside his marks. "O' Conner, Hansen, Foster, should have known you three be here causing problems for me again."

"Problems mate, I'm sorry so it was a problem that we rescued off the side of that cliff." Tuck said indignantly.

"That's the problem with the DSS types Tuck, they go in make a mess, don't have the stomach to finish it..." FDR said.

"And then we have to go in save their asses and clean up the mess." Brian finished.

"That's funny, talking about cleaning up messes, from a guy who took the oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for, for some wannabe tough guy prick who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench. Now turn around Toretto and put your hands behind your back."

"Ooh ouch Hobbs," Brian said sarcastically. "I'm all on the straight and narrow now, thanks for asking."

Hobbs only ignored the man, and stared at Toretto.

"I don't think so."

"Your mistake is thinking you have a goddamn choice boy!" Hobbs yelled out.

"And your mistake?" Dom asked. "Thinking you're in America. You're a long way from home. This is Brazil!"

Brian watched as everyone surrounding them pulled out a gun and pointed it at Hobbs and his team. Brian looked around and was pretty impressed by the display. He glanced behind Dom to see who was missing from team, Tej, probably placing a tracker on their vehicles.

Hobbs looked over at Brian, Tuck, and FDR. "So is this a hate for agents of the law, hate for American agents?" Hobbs asked.

Brian narrowed his gaze at the man.

"Yes you have no business coming into our country to do your job," Diogo said.

Hobb's smirked at Dom, "guess you didn't tell them about those three huh? Three agents standing right in front of you, snooping around Rio."

Half the guns were now pointing in Brian, Tuck, and FDR's direction.

"So you're going to call off the guns now Toretto, or there's a good chance you'll be scrapping O' Conner's ass up off the gravel."

Brian snorted, "seriously Hobbs that's the best you got. Obviously you haven't done much research on your marks. Every single one of them hate me, if you think they would be sad if I was laying out bleeding, you're very mistaken."

Brian reached behind him and grabbed his guns, Tuck and FDR pulled theirs out from behind their backs as well. "Now you saw how it went down in Guatemala," Brian took a few steps out into the middle, with Tuck and FDR joining him. They all stood shoulders shoved together in a triangle position, like they had done it at least a million times. All three men had their arms extended with their loaded guns.

"We know we'll make it out alive, but will all of you?" FDR said while Brian smirked at the man and his team.

Brian watched as one of Hobbs's men told him they should leave. After Hobbs begrudgingly agreed he started to walk away from Dom and the team. When his back was turned Brian spoke one last time to the man. "You were nothing more than an annoyance Hobbs, someone we had to once pull out of the fire, and then make a call you weren't strong enough to make, but your little stunt tonight. Blowing someone's cover is against the law you know." Brian shook his head. "Wasn't your oh so important oath a promise to keep all U.S agents safe? Looks like I'm not the only one who broke one. Trust me when I say Hobbs that I don't forgive easily, and after you put Tuck and FDR in danger tonight, you'll be lucky if you ever see the light of day again with the shit I'm going to bury you under."

Hobbs and his men got in their vehicles and drove off, the guns still didn't come down though, and it was a stare off between the racers and the three CIA agents.

Brian looked at the leader of the group, "nós sabemos o que aconteceu com o seu irmão Diogo." (We know what happened to your brother Diogo.) Brian stopped speaking in Spanish and broke off in English, "We know Gutierrez murdered him."

"Sim? O que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?" He asked Brian in a confused but angry tone. (Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?) "Com você fingindo ser um de nós, quando seu apenas um snitch que põr seu nariz onde não pertence." Diogo sneered. (With you pretending to be one of us, when you're just a snitch putting your nose where it doesn't belong.)

"Eu sou o único que vai colocá-lo em sua própria sepultura." Brian said fiercely with a look of promise in his eyes. (I'm the one that is going to put him in his own grave.)

Diogo walked up to Brian and looked him in the eye. "Yeah?" He asked in English. Brian nodded never breaking eye contact. "Put down the guns, he's one of us." Diogo yelled out as he stuck his hand out to shake Brian's.

Brian, Tuck, and FDR lowered their weapons and Brian returned the handshake with a smile. When the crowd dispersed Brian look at Dom and Vince. "What Feds?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Vince was going to answer the man, but Dom spoke over him. "You come back to the warehouse hear what we have to say, and we will tell you everything."

Brian turned his head to see what Tuck and FDR thought, they both shrugged in a why not manner.

"Fine but we have to make a quick stop at our place to check on a target's movement, we'll meet you at yours after." FDR answered.

Dom nodded, "alright we'll meet you there."


	7. The Thin Line Between Monsters and Heros

It had been two hours since the team had seen the three men, they had left immediately after agreeing to meet at the warehouse, but they still had not shown up.

"That's just like the buster," Vince grumbled.

"Man brah you better make your boy shut it Dom, this is my one chance at explaining to Brian and I won't have him or her," he said while pointing at Letty and Vince, "messing it up."

"He's right," Dom said fiercely. "Brian thinks we all hate him, this is our only chance to make him see we don't."

Dom looked up to the door when he heard the sound of it opening. Tuck and FDR walked into the warehouse, they had blood on their clothes, and arms. FDR even had some blood on his face; it looked like the two men stepped out of a horror movie. Dom was about to ask what happened but he noticed the two men looking for something in the building.

"Is he here?" Tuck asked with a small amount of panic.

Not something but a who. "No," Dom said. "I thought you were going back to your place."

"We did, we were fucking ambushed." FDR answered. "Too many of them, so we split up and drove around to make sure no one was following us. Brian is always better at losing a tail, so he baited the majority in his car; we were hoping he was here already."

"I'm here," Brian called out while walking in. He was covered head to toe in blood, more so than the other two and Dom didn't know if he should be wishing it was someone else's or horrified that it might be.

Brian threw a black duffle on the floor and crossed his arms, he looked furious.

"Come on Brian, you can't still be mad about that." FDR said gently.

"This close," Brian said while holding his fingers up and close together. "I was this close to getting all the information I needed, and the fucking bastard had to go and die."

"Sorry mate, choking on blood can do that to you," Tuck told him.

"Your pissed cause a dude died before he could talk?" Rome choked out.

"Yes," Brian answered, "and before you start acting all judgmental, just know he tried to kill me first, I'm just better with a knife is all."

"How much of that is your blood Brian?" Mia asked.

"That's not important right now," Brian said missing the looks of concerned aimed at him from the Toretto team. He looked at the other two men, "we've fucking missed something, we've missed something big."

"I don't see how Brian, we've catalogued every move, every purchase, every person that comes around him daily, every place he visits, every minute of the man's life is accounted for. Where could we possibly have missed something?" FDR told him.

"Fuck!" Brian yelled out. "I just know we are...there is...there has to be...if we...fuck!" Brian looked like every thought he had dimmed out of his eyes.

"FDR get the ball out of the backpack." FDR nodded walked over to bags they had brought in with them and grabbed a black rubber ball the size of a palm. He picked it up and threw it at Brian.

Brian threw it to Tuck, who threw it back to FDR and kept to that pattern, and Brian then started talking again. "There is no way that was because of what Hobbs did."

"You think so, I mean it..." FDR said.

"No," Brian answered while catching the ball. "Not enough time, if it had been someone from the race they wouldn't have already been there waiting on us."

"He's right mate, they would have needed time for that, to place the call, look us up, somehow find where we are staying, and then send the men out there to take us out."

"It wasn't an ambush, it was a stakeout, I get you. They looked like they had been there for a while. Since maybe we left this afternoon." FDR said while throwing the ball back to Brian.

"Okay so think..has anyone..." Brian started

"I don't think anyone has..." FDR added.

"No, there's been no tails." Tuck ended. "We've had no questions asked about it either. No one knows where we were staying."

"Our real names aren't even on the books, and as always I paid with cash." FDR said.

"The only people that knew..." all three men froze. "Shit."

"Shit," the two other men echoed.

"Like the agents, what is the story behind the agents?" Brian asked.

Dom narrowed his gaze, "you said you would hear us out."

"Yes, yes just give me the information I need and when we are done here you can yell at me all you wish."

Dom frowned but said nothing more on the subject. "We went on a job when we first got here. Easy sounding at first, move three cars from a train. Except they started freaking out about one car in particular. So Mia drove off the other way with it. When Vince and I eventually escaped Reyes's lock up party we found out that the cars that had been on the train were seized by DEA. When the DEA guys tried to stop the vehicles from being stolen, Reyes' men shot them. I think there was somebody from Reyes' organization on the train looking for them before that though, before they even caught us stealing the cars."

"Like it was a hit," Brian said while looking at the two men.

Brian walked over to one of the big black bags they had brought and pulled two laptops out. He started tapping quickly on the laptop keyboard while Tuck walked over to the man. He pulled Brian's shirt up where it looked like the most blood had soaked through.

"You get stabbed mate?" Tuck asked.

"Mmmhmm." Brian said absentmindedly.

"Anything else?"

Brian shrugged his shoulders, "nothing hurts right now, can't tell you."

"Alright I'm going to take off your shirt and check you over. Remember we talked about this?" Tuck asked carefully.

"Oh sorry Tuck," he replied back. "Just wanted to figure this out."

"That's okay Brian we will remind you alright, you keep working. I'll help Tuck." Both men worked Brian's shirt over his head and off. FDR whistled at the boot print bruise on Brian's back. "You remember getting stepped on?" He asked.

Brian paused for a moment in thought, he nodded his head yes.

Tuck and FDR traced their hands along Brian's sides, back, and stomach.

"You're going to need stitches mate," Tuck said after surveying the damage. "I haven't see you roughed up this bad in a while Brian, how did they get you like that?"

"It was after we split up, I got surrounded and had to fight my way out. Which is another clue, they weren't there to kill us, just take us in somewhere. Which means whoever ordered the capture wants information, or it's personal."

Tuck placed a hand on Brian's hip, "you know the drill, who do you want to stitch you up?" Brian sighed, neither one of them were very gentle with a needle. Lord knows they tried, they did the best could with minimum medical training. They weren't nurse or doctor material however, so all that training gave them the knowhow, just not the skill.

"Mia, if she doesn't mind." Brian said not knowing if the woman would actually want to.

Mia jumped up from her place on the couch, "I don't mind Brian, I think I even have some painkillers somewhere."

"No painkillers," Brian said.

"It's going to be painful though," she argued.

"I know, but our cover has been blown to pieces and I need a fully functioning brain to figure this shit out." He said while typing. "There its running a search now should be done in a few."

"Okay well you come sit over here, and I'll start stitching you up." Brian nodded at her, and followed Mia over to the chairs in the middle of the room. Tuck and FDR followed Brian, they stared at each other in silent conversation for a few seconds before Tuck nodded and sat down on Brian's non injured side. While FDR stayed standing beside Mia to watch what she was doing. "I'm not going to hurt him you know, I've stitched him up before," she said giving the standing man a glare.

FDR just shrugged, "our highly trained med team has stitched him up before, doesn't mean I'd leave him alone with them."

Tuck and Brian smirked; all of three of them had some trust issues when it came to others touching a member of their team.

"All I'm saying..."

"Mia," Brian said calmly, "I know you and if you were stitching up FDR or Tuck I'd be in the same spot. You don't stay alive in our business by trusting people." Brian felt the needle puncture through his skin, he didn't move or wince, but Tuck laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. FDR threw him an easy smile. "Are either of you injured?" Both men shook their heads. "Sorry should have asked sooner."

"It's alright Brian, you were pissed, plus it's all new to you alright, trust us we're just happy you let us check you over, alright?"

Brian nodded, "just not use to it yet I guess."

Tuck moved his hand from Brian's shoulder onto the top of his head; he ran his fingers through Brian's hair. "Pain on a scale of one to ten?"

"One," Brian answered quickly. Tuck and FDR smiled, while everyone else in the room looked at Brian in disbelief.

Brian looked up from his gaze with Tuck and looked at FDR who was staring heavily at Mia's hands. He felt Brian's gaze and looked up to smile at the man. Once he returned Brian's smile he went back to watching Mia's movements.

"Brian where do you get this scar on your side?" Mia asked.

Brian snorted, "That scar would be why I chose you, it was a simple cut, and FDR stitched it up and turned it into that."

Mia looked up at the man, "you did that with a needle?"

"It's not that bad, sure he is a little scared from it, but kept him from bleeding out right?"

"Sure," she said unconvincingly.

Tuck stood up and walked over the bags to grab some Tattoo goo; he walked over to FDR and rubbed some on his new tattoo. FDR sent him a smile, but his eyes never strayed from Brian's side. Tuck walked over to Brian and rubbed some on Brian's tattoo. Brian took the goo out of Tuck's hand and rubbed some on the man's own tattoo. Tuck smile brightly at Brian.

"Man brah I never thought I see you with tattoos," Rome said.

"Huh?" He said caught off guard. "Oh yeah got a few of them, most of them match theirs."

"You have matching tattoos?" Mia asked quietly.

"Yeah each time we get captured, thrown in prison, and we survive we celebrate with a tattoo." Brian explained, he paused for a moment and looked like he was thinking about something. "Does that make us masochists? I mean we survive people sticking knives into our skin, and trying to kill us, and then celebrate by letting people stick us with needles."

Tuck and FDR both looked at him thoughtfully. "Never thought about it like that mate," Tuck said. "I mean we were extremely drunk the first time, and then it just became tradition."

"It's a good tradition though, I like it," FDR said with a smile as he looked at his new tattoo. "This one is much better than that stupid dragon Tuck picked."

"Oi the dragon is bloody nice mate."

Brian grabbed Tuck's arm and pulled him back onto the couch. He shifted to where he was leaning up against Tuck's side the best he could and laid his head back tiredly. "I like the dragon."

"Brian quit moving," Mia scolded.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Just tired I guess."

Tuck nodded and shifted closer to Brian, so he could lean all of his body weight on him. "It's okay the adrenaline from the fight is wearing off I'm sure, so the come down is probably what's leaving you so exhausted."

Brian nodded his head and let his body slump onto Tuck's, "thanks."

Tuck gave Brian's thigh a light pat.

"So your tattoos signify times you have been tortured?" Leon asked.

"Yeah except this one." Brian said pointing at his left forearm, and then turned his arm quickly to hide the words.

"The one on your right, it's new?" Tej asked.

"Yeah," FDR answered, "just got it today."

Dom motioned to Brian's arm asking for silent permission to take a look. When Brian made no move to show the man, Tuck pushed his arm out in the open while giving Brian a curious look. Brian only shrugged like he honestly didn't know what the reaction was for either.

"Ride or die, and you all three have this?" Dom asked astonished.

Brian and Tuck nodded while FDR held out his arm.

"That's crazy, they don't look like racers, do they even know what that means?" Tej asked. All three men nodded. "Your that close with them Brian?" Tej asked surprised.

"Closer," all three men answered at the same time.

"Ride or die?" Rome asked shocked while reaching for Brian's arm.

"Don't touch me Pearce," Brian said in an icy tone while pushing even closer to Tuck.

"Whoa cuz, what's going on?" Rome asked and Brian just glared. "Let's talk Brian cause I have a feeling you got a few things wrong."

"I ain't got nothing wrong _cuz_ you and Parker made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me."

"What are you talking about Brian, you left, and you went off for six years." Tej said confused.

"I wrote you, gave you my information to contact me, I even called once. What was that you said oh yeah, "Brian O' Conner is dead to me, never call here again'. So I got the message just fine, and here you are with them anyways."

"Oh shit," Rome said. "Brian we didn't get any of your letters because we moved and went to go look for you in Mexico."

Brian looked up in shock. "Mexico why the fuck would you go look in Mexico?"

"That where he was," Tej said while pointing at Dom.

"Why would you think I'd go see him?" Mia had finished with his stitches and started to lean back in the couch when FDR gave a quiet growl and glare. She got up from the couch and FDR sat down right against Brian's side. Brian shifted his weight from Tuck to FDR.

"We're family Brian." Dom answered.

Brian's mouth fell open, "no, I mean you hate me, I was a cop, I lied."

"You jumped onto a moving semi, you saved Vince's life, you took a bullet for Jesse while saving him, you killed Tran in revenge, you arranged an escape strategy for Vince, and you gave me your keys. I say that more than makes up for lying about your job." Dom told him slowly.

"Well it's obvious not everyone feels that way." Brian said with a pointed look in Letty and Vince's direction.

"No we don't!" Letty snapped out. "You've been running around free living it up, while the rest of us are on the run."

"Living it up?" FDR asked incredulously. "You were listening yesterday right? Spy? Or what about earlier when Brian got stabbed?"

"So he had one hard night, I'm sure having a nice big fucking house in wherever it is in the states that he lives in..."

"He doesn't even own a house," Tuck said suddenly. Brian shook his head no at the man.

"Whatever rent then," she argued again.

"I don't do that either," Brian said quietly.

"What do you have then Brian?" Jesse asked.

"A cot, in the office." He answered with a shrug. FDR leaned in to whisper in Brian's ear, and Brian nodded when he was done. "I live in the office basically, every once in a while Tuck and FDR drag me out and I'll stay at FDR's or his Nana's if it's a barbecue night. I'm not here to discuss my personal life however; you said you had things you wanted to say."

"I thought you were dead cuz. We hadn't heard anything from you in a year. So we decided to go look for you, the search led to Mexico, meeting Dom and everybody else. Most of them wanted to find you too, so we stuck around. Took two years of hearing nothing about you until I finally got the bright idea to call Bilkins, see if he could track you down." Rome said.

"Shit," Brian said while shaking his head.

"He told me you were dead, died in a car accident. For two years we thought you were actually dead. I remember that day you called, I couldn't really hear you. I thought you were somebody pulling a prank or some shit, since everyone we know was aware of the fact you had died. What I said was "Brian O' Conner is dead, never call here again.' It was painful for me brah, I thought you were really gone."

"How did you find out I was alive?" Brian asked frowning.

Dom snorted, "Fucking Hector, if you can believe it. He said he saw you on the news, some high speed car chase right there in L.A. We looked it up and sure enough we saw you...alive. Jesse tried to find you, look up your information, but it was like you didn't exist. I guess we know why now."

Brian bent down and rested his elbows on his thighs and placed his head in his hands. "After I first left Miami I was recruited by the Feds, they wanted my undercover skill set. The jobs they had me working though...they were the kind of jobs that would make your skin crawl. Prostitution rings, human trafficking, I even went undercover in a sick child killing cult. That was the end of the line for my FBI career; I still have scars from all the shit I saw. It wasn't even so much the job I had to do, it was good to help others, but they put me under with no backup, and my covers were always poorly put together. My life was on the line because of someone else's 'I don't give a fuck If you die' attitude more times than I care count. So I quit, and a couple of days later I was contacted by the CIA."

Tuck leaned his side gently into Brian's, so he knew that the man was still available to him.

"Then why did Bilkins say you died?" Rome asked concerned about what Brian had just told them.

"Well according to Bilkins and every other agent out there that wanted to harass me about a job, I am, or I was. I'm sure they know by now that I'm not really dead. Damn I had to do something they were threatening to take my freedom away if I didn't come back, yours too Rome, so the agency helped me fake my death. Wasn't hard, no relatives, no family, no friends, the only person at my fake funeral was Tanner," Brian said with a snort.

"Brian if I had known..." Rome started.

Brian scoffed, "don't worry about it. Sham of a funeral if there ever was one. Preacher went on and on about my good deeds, by the book officer he called me."

Both Tuck and FDR snorted at that, "By the book, we've never done anything by the book mate."

Brian grinned over at Tuck, "don't I know it," he said with a leer.

Tuck grinned and grabbed Brian's hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait a minute so you two are together?" Tej asked.

Brian tilted his head to the side, "you didn't know?"

Tej shrugged but Dom spoke, "we thought it might be the case, just didn't know which one. At first I thought those two were together, but with the way they both look at it you it threw us off, honestly it's a little confusing."

FDR grabbed Brian's other hand and gave him a peck as well, "it's not all that confusing." Tuck leaned around Brian to give FDR a kiss before turning to Dom and grinning.

"What?" Rome choked out.

Vince snorted, "Told you the buster was a faggot," he said to Dom.

Brian was up and off the couch before anyone had seen him move. He tackled Vince face first onto the ground and bent his arm high up into his back. He placed his knee on top of it to keep it pinned in place. Put both hands on the sides of Vince's face and leaned down.

Dom looked over at the two other CIA agents and watched them smirk.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Brian asked Vince.

"Brian," Mia scolded; when Brian didn't stop she looked at her brother. "Honestly Dom, do something."

Both men pinned Dom with a dangerous glare, "I wouldn't mate, you might say he's family but you put one finger on him and we'll take you out." Dom knew the British guy meant every word he said.

"Let them get it out of their system Mia, besides it wouldn't be a typical meeting between the two of them if they didn't end up fighting." Dom said finally.

Vince let out a groan when Brian shifted more weight on the man's arm. "I said it hurts doesn't it?"

"Yes," Vince gasped out.

Brian nodded even though the man couldn't see. "Now I know the pain is clouding your brain, but I need you to listen to my words very carefully. Nod if you understand." Vince gave a jerky slight nod. "My name is Brian, not Buster, not Snowman, not Arizona and definitely not fag, Brian got it?" Vince let out a grunt, and Brian took it as an agreement. "I can easily snap your arm, I could even easily slap your neck, so I suggest you remember my name and use it when you speak to me." Brian stood up and released his hold on Vince, who yelled out when he straightened out his arm. "It's going to be sore for a day or two," he told him while sitting back down.

"Always love the pain speech," FDR said with a smirk.

"You didn't like it so much when it was you getting that speech in Russia if I recall." Tuck told him while throwing his arm around Brian to touch FDR's neck.

"All I did was suggest I drive," FDR pointed out.

Brian turned a glare on the man, "because you said my driving got us caught in the first place," he hissed and Tuck chuckled.

FDR pouted, "Brian you know I didn't mean it like that, tensions were high, those sick Russian bastards."

Brian mumbled something only loud enough for Tuck hear and he sighed. "We know it wasn't your fault Brian, even someone as good as you couldn't have kept that car together with how many shots it took."

Brian nodded but his eyes were still a little tense, FDR reached over and pulled Brian into his lap. "Come on Brian, you know I think you're the best driver out there," he said while kissing the man's neck.

"Mean it?" Brian whispered, and FDR nodded.

Tuck scooted closer to FDR and shifted Brian to the middle.

"Two guys? Brian you're in a relationship with two dudes?" Rome asked not believing what he was seeing.

Brian narrowed his eyes, "yes, and if it's such a problem we will go. You've said your peace; I've got my information as far as I'm concerned we can be done here."

"Nah brah, don't leave again alright! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant two, Brian like two." Rome held up two fingers to emphasis the number once again.

Brian let out a laugh, "so you're shocked because there are two of them, not because they are men."

Rome nodded, "never thought you would be in a threesome when I saw you again."

Brian shrugged, "it works for us."

"So you lied to me," Mia said looking heartbroken. "It was me."

Brian shook his head, not really wanting to have this conversation here in front of everyone. "I didn't, I'm the same way I've always been, they just accept it."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Letty asked seeing the hurt look on Mia's face.

"None of your business," FDR answered catching on quickly.

"Like hell it's not, she's upset. That's my business!"

"But your neck," Mia pointed at the bite marks.

Brian sighed, "why the fuck not I guess, let's just have this conversation in front of everyone why don't we?"

"Mate, you don't owe them that," Tuck told him.

"No I don't, but it's out there now, and they won't stop."

Brian said.

"We could leave," FDR said. "Only if you want to Brian, but it's an option."

Brian nodded, he wasn't so sure what he wanted anymore. He had Tuck and FDR and they would always be enough for him, but hearing Dom call him family, finding out they still wanted him, it felt good. "I'll talk," he said making his decision. "I didn't lie when I said I was asexual Mia," Brian said with a sigh.

Vince snorted and looked like he was about to say something. "Speak, and I'll do a lot more than break your neck," Tuck promised while FDR nodded in agreement and patted the gun on his side.

Rome looked confused for a moment, "why would you think he was lying about that? He's always been."

"He knows?" Tuck asked surprised.

"We've know each other since we were five," Rome growled out. "I told you I knew him better than you."

Tuck and FDR both growled and Brian rolled his eyes. "Here we go," Brian said in Dom's direction.

"So you knew the kid Brian, he ain't that person anymore, you can't do what we do and not change, simple as that." FDR said.

"I also spent some time with him in Miami before he went and joined the CIA," Rome pointed out. "Not just the kid Brian, I knew the adult one too, the guy who couldn't go a week without racing, a day without having his hands in a motor. He's still the same guy as far as I can tell." Rome stood up and walked over to an ice chest and pulled out a can of NOS, and brought it over to Brian. "The guy who was addicted to these."

"Was," Tuck said while pushing the can away from Brian before he could take it. "Took us a year to get him off those things."

Brian eyed the can and looked over at FDR with a pout. "He can have one Tuck," FDR said caving.

Brian smiled and the pouted at Tuck as well, "seriously?" Tuck said, "and you're going to try and act like you don't cave as soon as he wants something, it's like I'm the only bloody adult here. You know that's why he looks at you first right?" Brian pouted a bit more and Tuck shook his head with a sigh, "fine…one Brian…one."

Rome grinned and held out the can to his friend, "you got them whipped homie."

Brian popped the tab and took a long drink, "man that's good."

"You see, I know him." Rome pointed out.

"Were not saying you don't, but the Brian you knew is also different. We know those parts of him, and that just means we know him better." FDR said.

"Bullshit," Rome told them while sitting back down.

Tuck rolled his eyes and picked up Brian's hand. "You see these scars?" He asked while pointing at jagged lines across the palms of Brian's hand. "They are from the glass window of a skyscraper in Bangladesh. Brian drove a car between not one but two skyscrapers there. The reason he has these scars is because he waited till both FDR and I were out the car before jumping out it himself. He almost went over with car, but grabbed onto the ledge of broken glass."

"And this one," FDR said pointing at Brian's chest where a scar laid under a tattoo. "He got this one from a shank in a prison in Nevada."

"Prison?" Tej asked.

"Undercover," Brian answered. "There was a guy there we needed information from, went under for two weeks."

"This is a scar from a gunshot wound," Tuck said pointing at Brian's chest, too close to his heart for either man's comfort. "One he got because FDR and I were both being right bloody idiots."

Brian shook his head at the other man, "doesn't matter," he whispered.

"These," FDR said while pulling Brian up and turning his back for everyone to see the gash like scars on his back. "Are from a whip in Korea. One that struck down on his back and he never made a sound. He took the pain and didn't give our captors any sign that it bothered him. He has these because he stopped a guard from raping a little girl." FDR turned Brian around and pointed at the scar Mia was asking about while stitching him up, "he got this one in a bar fight, Vegas."

Tuck grinned, "your fault."

"That fight was all your fault," FDR said with a glare.

"I thought it was my fault," Brian said confused.

"Nah mate, you're thinking about the bar fight in Canada."

Brian nodded, "that's right, the fight that was FDR's fault was in Ireland though, so the one in Vegas was all you."

"No," Tuck shook his head, "I started the one in that pub in London."

Brian sat there thinking for a moment. "Okay hold on, there was the one in Germany."

"Tuck, the Germans didn't take to him at all." FDR said with a grin. "That was a hell of a fight; those German's know how to brawl."

Brian nodded. "The one at home was all you FDR, you know what the one in Vegas was just a bar fight in general."

"Your right, we were there and it was boring." FDR said with a grin.

"There was that bar in Turkey, but that bloke was clearly looking for a fight." Tuck said.

"Brian threw the first punch though," FDR said.

Brian shrugged, "he called me pretty boy one too many times."

"Lot of bar fights Brian," Dom said before the men got lost in yet another conversation of who started what.

Brian shrugged, "off hours are boring."

Tuck stood up and decided to get back to what they were talking about he traced his hand down Brian's hip. "Gunshots," he said. "Got them in Guatemala helping out your friend Hobbs."

"That's enough," Brian said gently pushing both men back down on the couch, "think they got it."

Dom snorted, "believe it or not Hobbs doesn't like us much, doesn't seem like he cares for you three either."

It was Brian's turn to snort, "CIA doesn't get much respect from other agencies."

"You're a fucking spy Brian, why wouldn't they respect that shit?" Rome asked.

"Because they are soft," FDR said with a shrug.

"They walk into a hostage situation and see a small sliver of the picture, that's their job. Save a few lives, or arrest the people whose names come across their desk. We're trained to look at the bigger picture. Who's running the scene how many lives can we save instead of just one." FDR told them.

"Blokes like Hobbs call us heartless; because we do the things that they don't have the stomach for and still get out of bed in the morning." Tuck told them all.

"Hobbs had orders to bring in a teenage kid in Guatemala. She was small and innocent looking and used it to her advantage. Hobbs saw her as nothing more than a cute kid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and almost lost his life because of it. That kid, she was a psycho, hell bent on killing as many people as she could with her homemade bombs. Hobbs had a chance to put her bullet in her, stop the madness before she blew up a hospital but he didn't take it." Brian said coldly and everyone knew that the two men sitting beside Brian were right. They really didn't know him anymore, he was different. More cold, calculating, Brian wasn't the over eager kid that was once just addicted to thrill of the race, he was dangerous.

"So it was up to us to finish the job, save Hobbs and his team, and then save as many people as we could from that hospital she lit up." FDR finished.

"So no we don't get a lot of respect, they call us monsters. Maybe we are to a certain extent, but we've put our lives on the line for our country more than once." Tuck said.

"And would be willing to do it some more." Brian said with a sigh. "They think those kind of kills don't bother us, and some of them don't. There are some though..."

"That do..." FDR said with a haunted look on his face.

Tuck spoke with the same look, "watching an innocent victim die, because there are sacrifices to be made for the greater good."

Brian nodded, "that's the main difference between us and them. We understand the word sacrifice perhaps more intimately then they ever will."

"I know where that scar came from," Jesse said moving closer and pointing to Brian's left shoulder. "I have the matching one." He pulled down his shirt to show Brian the leftovers from his gunshot wound.

"I'm glad it was only your shoulder Jess," Brian said with a grin.

"I'm glad you were there Brian, you saved my life. You've always understood sacrifices; you sacrificed a lot for all of us. I've missed you man."

Brian stood up and pulled Jesse into a hug, which led Rome and Tej standing to do the same. "That time we thought you were gone brah, it was terrible."

"I'm sorry Rome, I've been so angry all this time thinking you just didn't really forgive me and you wanted nothing to do with me.

"Never cuz, we always gonna be brothers."

"Rome pulled back and Tej went in for his hug. "We've you missed bullitt, it ain't the same without you."

"I've missed you to man."

When Tej stepped back Dom stood, he gazed at Brian in permission. It was clear earlier that Brian didn't want him to touch him. Brian took a step closer to Dom and the man pulled him into his arms. "Wish I would have asked you to get in the car with me. Biggest mistake of my life, leaving you behind. Not knowing where you been, if you were okay, it's been hard on all of us Brian."

"I just didn't think anyone would want me around," Brian told him in whisper.

"We do, we want you to stay." Dom told him squeezing the man tightly and rubbing the back of his head.

Brian gasped and pulled back from the hug he looked over at FDR and Tuck and then back at Dom. "I don't think I can," he said slowly. "If you had asked me to go with you I have no doubt that this would have been my life, that I would have been happy here with all of you. But this, them, they are my life now, and it took me a while to realize it but I'm happy."

Dom nodded, "I can see that, the offer still stands though. Whenever you're ready to come home all you have to do is find us, they can come too. They are your family now, so that means they're our family too. You three are also more than welcome to stay here while you finish up your job."

Brian nodded with a smile, "thank you." He looked at both men and saw them nod, "I think we will take you up on use of your warehouse. As for the other..."

Everyone sat down and FDR pulled Brian back into their laps again. "Who knows maybe when we get to old for this shit, get tired of the bullets."

"You think that's every going to happen mate?" Tuck asked skeptically.

Brian snorted, "Tired of the bullets, yeah right."

"No, but they will eventually make us retire at some point. What are we going to do then become the next Collins? Be the ones that sit behind the desk instead of going out in the field?" FDR asked barely containing his laughter.

Brian laughed, "Oh my god I could just see it. You in the schoolhouse training all the little baby agents, trying to keep yourself from murdering them daily because of their smart mouths. Tuck taking over the main logistics rolling his eyes at every suggestion someone makes for a mission plan, "are you daft mate," would be asked at least a hundred times a day."

"Brian standing on top of the balcony giving the Collins' patented look, "you three my office now'. Could you imagine Tuck, Brian having to deal with three agents just like us?"

All three men started laughing hysterically, "definitely not," they all said together.

Brian's computer let out a beep, and all three men turned serious and pushed off the couch to go to it.

"Shit," Brian said while scrolling down. "Five deaths during seize operations alone in the last two weeks."

"What branches?" Tuck asked.

"My field ID won't let me touch that information." He answered with a frown.

"Shit," FDR said. "We're going to need someone in logistics."

"Agent Robbins?" Tuck asked. "He is assigned to us after all."

"Brian doesn't trust Robbins," FDR said grimly.

"Nah, I do, he's fine call him." Brian said with a shrug.

"Since when mate?" Tuck asked.

"Since I bugged his house and phone four months ago," Brian said with a smirk. "He's clean, dirty but clean." Brian said with a wicked grin and waggled his eyebrows.

"The girlfriend?" FDR asked with a knowing look.

"Nailed it in one," Brian said. "Bossy little shit she is."

"She's a dominant right mate?" Tuck asked with a shit eating grin.

"Yep," Brian said. "Learned a lot more about that lifestyle and the dresses in Robbins' closet than I ever wanted to know."

"Damn I knew it," FDR said. "Man doesn't walk with that much sway in his hips unless he knows his way around a skirt."

"Ahh man Brian that shit ain't cool man. Bugging a man's house and finding all about his secrets like that." Rome called out.

"Hey we told you there wasn't room for trust in the business, and we meant it. The only person I trust with these two lives without some spying involved is me."

"Same," both men said to Rome.

Brian pulled out his burner phone and dialed Robbins' number and put him on speaker.

"Agent Robbins." He answered.

"Robbins, you at the office?"

"Yes, I was doing some surveillance since you three haven't given me the go ahead to go home and sleep in an actual bed."

Tuck said, "Poor bloke," while Brian and FDR both said, "Suck it up."

"You three got a job for me, or did you just call to bug me?" He asked with a sigh.

"Got a job, top secret, can't leave a trace."

"What do you got?"

"There's been a series of agent's deaths during pick up for drug seizes. We need details Robbins, branches and where."

"How long of a time period?"

"Let's go with last two months," Brian told him.

"We got 15 deaths. 5 DEA, 7 FEDs, 2 DSS, and one of ours. The areas all vary, Mexico, Brazil, which I'm guessing is why your calling, we got a Tokyo, Miami, London, few other less known locations with small cartels."

"Ours?" Brian questioned sounding stressed out.

"Yeah, you three knew the guy."

"Name?" Tuck asked.

"Timothy Stevens."

"Stevens I don't remember any Stevens, he's not in our department." FDR said.

"No, Florida branch, you met him though at that training facility Collins sent you to while you three were grounded."

All three men gave a snort at the word grounded, "desk duty, why won't they call it desk duty. Grounded it makes it sound like we were teenagers caught sneaking out."

"I still can't place the guy Robbins." Brian told him ignoring FDR.

"He's the guy you paid a hundred dollars to go find you a cigarette and not tell FDR and Tuck."

"What?" They both asked Brian.

Brian glared at them both, "you were stressing me out with the whole Lauren thing, don't look at me like that." Both men softened their looks and looked thoroughly guilty. "You'll be paying for that one Robbins." Everyone heard the man let out a loud gulp on the phone. "He was just an intern from what I remember."

"Then yes, he moved up a couple of months ago. Still doesn't make sense, he was sent on the Braga case, and the guy was big time, Feds couldn't touch him. Why send a baby agent in?"

"Braga," Dom hissed.

Brian turned around taken aback, "you know Braga?"

"Yeah, Letty got herself involved in his business he tried to kill her once she did her job."

Brian nodded, "I take it Braga is dead?"

Dom smiled at how well Brian still knew him, "no one messes with our family."

"Did you want me to dig to find out who put him on the case?" Robbins asked.

"No," Brian said. "Close out of the search. One of ours being cut down just made that avenue too dangerous for you. Clear out everything; make it look like you were never there. I mean the whole day Robbins, clear out your sign in record and go home."

"Alright, you three be careful, I think we all know what this means."

"We do," Tuck said.

"Better hurry and get home to your girlfriend Robbins, before she puts the whip down." Brian taunted.

"Motherfuckers," Robbins yelled out. "You bugged my house? Where are they Brian?"

Brian laughed, "Your logistics manual, would have found them if you did less dress up and more studying for your next exam."

"Are you done now?" Robbins asked put out.

"I am, you know we don't give a shit man, do what makes you happy. Had to get you back for the cigarette slip up."

Robbins laughed, "Thanks, least now I won't be looking over my shoulder. No more bugs though, I'm trust worthy damn it."

"Got it," Brian said and hung up.

"So naive," Tuck said with a smile.

Brian nodded, "didn't even think to ask about the ones in his phones."

"One of ours," Tuck said seriously, any trace of humor gone.

"Our house is dirty," Brian said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

Brian started to pace, "there is only one agency that can tap into our system to get information about one of our own."

"DEA, FBI, DSS, NIST, DCIS, the whole alphabet of law enforcement couldn't touch our servers." FDR said.

"It means a CIA agent sold him out." Tuck finished looking over at Brian who silently thinking. "Ball FDR," he called.

FDR ran back to the couch to pick up the ball he left there.

"What's with the ball?" Leon asked.

"Brian thinks the best when he's moving and has something to occupy his hands. His capability to figure out puzzles is amazing, just needs a little focus." FDR told him and walked back over at the three men.

Brian caught the ball and threw it to Tuck, "doesn't make sense."

"Nothing about this case has made sense," Tuck said passing it off to FDR.

"We thought it was a little weird from the beginning, Gutierrez was selling state secrets sure, but he wasn't..."

"That big of threat," Brian finished catching the ball. "Not enough of one to send us, they could have sent some wet behind the ears FBI agent in. Why was he on CIA radar?"

Brian threw the ball against the wall and Tuck caught it on the bounce back. "Maybe they knew, maybe Gutierrez had someone on his payroll."

"I don't think it's someone working for him, I think Reyes is the one that paid for the DEA agent's location after his cars were seized." FDR said.

"So this thing with Gutierrez was what just a cover mate, send us in and then we do what we're doing now, find a mole."

Brian nodded, "it would make sense, wouldn't be the first time we were on a case without all the information, if it was too dangerous for Collins to disclose everything." Brian stopped he threw the ball up in the air and caught it. "That kind of information can only be gotten with a huge security clearance," he threw the ball to Tuck.

"Your right mate, hotels, safe houses, the only person with that kind of clearance would be someone like..."

"Colins," FDR said with a frown. "Are we really suggesting here that our own boss has gone native?"

Brian scoffed, "hate that word, native. It's a word the used on me when I let Dom go, when I got picked up in Miami. DEA threw it around a lot, even stuck me in a cell for a few hours before they threw down a rap sheet a mile long and offered me a chance to clear it. Which is another problem, Robbins said Miami, there has only been one major drug lord in Miami in the last ten years, and he's supposed to be in jail." Brian said while looking at Rome.

"Verone," Rome hissed. "You think he got out?"

"Could have," Brian said with a shrug. "He can't find me and you've kept a pretty low profile I'm assuming." Rome nodded. "He's not that much a problem right now in this grand scheme, but he might be one day for you."

"Well take care it." FDR said while Brian and Tuck nodded.

"Make a little pit stop on our way to L.A.," Brian suggested.

"You're going to what take him out Brian? I thought the whole reason we didn't do that in the first place was because of the information the DEA wanted to get out of him." Rome said.

"If the idiots haven't gotten what they want by now, and they let him escape anyways it's not my problem. Your life on the other hand, I'll going to be my problem," Brian said with a grin. "Back to Collins though, she bleeds red, white, and blue. Do we really think she's fooled us this long, that she is the type of person to turn against her country, her agents?"

"It would be the perfect cover,"' FDR said. "Everyone in our department would lay down their lives for her, even us. She has an army of loyal followers to do her bidding..."

"Who would ever think that someone who can bring out that much loyalty would turn?" Tuck said. "Are we really slipping to this level of paranoia now?"

Brian caught the ball when Tuck bounced it off the wall, "why would Collins send her best in if it was her. She would have known we would figure it out."

"Your right," FDR said. "Our orders came straight from Collins," he threw the ball back to Brian when it looked like an idea was forming in the man's head.

"What if it's happening?" Brian asked and all three men stopped moving.

"But were not even that," FDR started.

"Old I know," Brian finished. "We've always been labeled as dangerous though."

"He's right mate, the Heinrich brother's case just moved us up another level in the danger scale."

"By why now, that happened what a year and half ago? Why not something sooner?"

Brian shrugged, "planning the take down of the best three CIA agents takes time?"

"Take down? What are you talking about Brian? You think you three are in some kind of trouble?" Dom asked sounding concerned.

"It's always a possibility Dom," Brian told the man with a sigh. "When you get to our level, there are lots of reasons why they would put a hit out on you. Maybe you know too much..."

"You're too dangerous..."

"You're too old, and you know to much for retirement..."

"They think you've turned. Honestly there's a lot more reasons but we don't have time to list them. We have a contingency plan for this situation, if we are sure that's what this."

"We need to get in the field operatives status system, can you hack that Brian?"

Brian shook his head, "the window is too small, I know the steps but I don't type that fast. If you're in there a second too long," Brian snapped his fingers. "You're flagged, and if there is a hit on us, they will know we know."

"No way to get out of dodge if that happens, they will have this place swarmed in mere minutes if they are watching us," Tuck said.

"I can hack it Brian," Tej said confidently.

Brian looked up at the man in shock, the look on his face turned sheepish as he spoke, "Tej, I forgot. I'm so sorry man."

"It's not problem homeboy, one too many hits to the head I'm sure. Only reason I can think of that you would forget I'm a master hacker."

Brian rubbed the back of his head, "you ain't even lying. Alright come over here and I'll give you the steps needed."

Brian and Tej walked over the computer while Tuck and FDR went back over to the couch.

"You two," Rome said to them. "You love him?"

"Yes," they answered together.

"I would threaten you, but I don't think you two will actually be all that frightened if I do."

"Consider us threatened," FDR said.

"It is not necessary though." Tuck added.

"I believe you," Dom said. "You kept him safe," Dom tilted his head to the side, "well alive all this time."

"How long have you three been together?" Mia asked.

"Hard question to answer," FDR said with a grin.

"FDR and I have been partners for seven years, Brian, FDR and I have been partners for five. Like together, together, as far as we're concerned a year and a half, as far as Brian is concerned, yesterday."

"Honestly I don't know how we stayed alive for those first two years," FDR smirked.

"It was a lot close calls with you behind the wheel mate."

"So Brian's the getaway driver?" Vince asked with a snort.

"A lot more than that mate, he's only always the getaway driver because he's the better driver. He's also undercover the most on solo UC opps; people just love that gorgeous angelic face of his."

"Your hot too Tuck," Brian yelled out letting everyone know even as far away and how quiet they were speaking Brian could still hear them.

"What about me?" FDR asked.

"Sexy as fuck," Brian yelled out once more before turning his full attention back to Tej.

FDR smirked at Tuck, "you just got hot."

"He's just trying to save your feelings mate, we both know he thinks I'm the better looking one, plus he loves the accent."

FDR scoffed, "the accent, whatever."

"He's had some issues with relationships in the past," Rome said with narrowed eyes. Neither man missed the guilty look that passed over Mia's face.

"We know," both men said.

"He told us all about the issues and," Tuck said.

"You can be sure we're not happy with it," FDR added.

Rome nodded, "what some of those guys did to him," he whispered.

"Is nothing more than rape," FDR said with a glare.

"They will pay for it."

Brian walked over to the couch, "as much as I appreciate the sentiment you can't go around killing civilians." He kissed both men on the head and walked back away.

"Take all the fun out of it why don't you?" FDR pouted.

"It's not like that with us if that's what you're worried about. We're not going to give you any details, but..."

"I don't want them." Rome said while shaking your head.

"You better just keep it respectful of his wishes; I'm not going to act like I know what the three of you are talking about because I don't. What I do know is he is my brother, so if he says no to something, then don't do it." Dom told them firmly.

Brian rolled his eyes and walked back to the couch once again, only this time he walked over to Dom and put his hand on the bald man's head. "They are, you don't have to worry."

"You got a second?" He asked Brian.

"Yeah, Tej is already in doesn't need me looking over his shoulder."

Dom nodded and pulled Brian off to the side of the warehouse. "You should have told me."

"About being asexual?" Brian asked confused.

"No, about someone hurting you."

Understanding flashed in Brian's eyes, "It happened after I left, few times in Miami. Wasn't exactly rape, I was in a relationship consented to sex, just not what they did."

"You told them to stop?" Dom asked fury in his eyes.

"Yeah," Brian said looking down.

"Then that's exactly what it was."

"It's in the past Dom, I worked through it, I'm safe with those two."

Dom nodded, "if you ever stop being safe with them, do you promise to come find me?"

Brian looked shocked for a moment and then nodded, "I promise."

"That's all I need then," Dom said and pulled Brian into another hug.

"I should tell you I'm sorry, sorry for running and not coming to find you," Brian said into his shoulder.

"But then you wouldn't have met them?" Dom asked.

"Yeah," Brian said quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bri, we're always going to be brothers. I'm just sorry I didn't realize it till Tej and Rome showed up on my doorstep in Mexico saying you were missing."

Brian pulled back, "how'd they find you anyways, I know I told them I thought you were in Mexico, buts it's not that small of a place."

"We weren't hiding Brian; we always hoped you find us. We had a garage down there, the locals knew our names. All someone had to do is ask about me, and they would get pointed in the right direction."

Brian grinned at the man, "You know a couple of fuel heist in the Dominican Republic were thrown on my desk back when I was a Fed," Brian told him.

"Yeah?" Dom chucked not at all surprised Brian knew it was them. "What happened to the case?"

Brian laughed, "It went cold, somehow the paper trail got lost."

"Hey Brian!" Tej called as his slipped off the stool in front of the computer.

Brian walked over, "what's our status?"

"Active, says you on a mission in Brazil, no red."

Brian sighed in relief, "there's no hit on us yet," he told the two men who were getting up off the couch.

"So we are back to why, and possibly just cleared Collins." FDR said standing.

"She wouldn't have sent us in if she was selling out agent's names and locations." Tuck agreed. "It has to be someone with just as much pull as she has. Which really is only two other people. There's Gregory from the Florida branch, would make sense his guy was killed, maybe he sent him in." Tuck said while putting his hand on FDR's shoulder.

FDR leaned against Tuck. "Then there is Alicia from the Washington branch."

Brian and Tuck both scoffed, "of course you would remember her."

"Wait a minute that was before we even got together, you two can't hold that against me. It was Christmas party and someone spiked the eggnog." FDR said holding his hands up.

"Yeah you mate," Tuck said while squeezing FDR's shoulder to show he was fucking with him. "So Gregory and Alicia."

"You're forgetting someone," Brian sang out in taunt. Both Tuck and FDR shot Brian a curious look. "Come on now think about it. Newly promoted to a higher security clearance."

"Smith," Tuck hissed.

"Why the angry face Tuck? I thought you both liked Smith?" Brian asked confused.

"We did," FDR said. "Before you joined up with us."

"Me? What does you not liking him have to do with me?"

"He tries to flirt with you constantly mate!" Tuck said angrily.

"He also argued with Collins daily when she made us a permanent team. Said you should be with him, since we both already had a partner. He told her the two of you would fit better."

Brian scoffed, "more like I would have had a bullet in my head before he could pull his out of his ass." Tuck and FDR nodded with a smirk. "Still flirting with me doesn't exactly mean he's a traitor now does it?"

Both men pouted, "No," they said with a huff.

"I mean if that's your criteria then Emily down in HR should have been arrested for treason when she proposed to me." Brian said with a laugh. "By the way, do either of you want to tell me why one day she's proposing and the next day all she can seem to do is cry when she looks at me."

"Wasn't like you wanted to marry her mate," Tuck said defensively.

"Yeah, I mean Tuck telling her you were taken by him was doing you a favor."

Brian raised an eyebrow at both men, "almost everyone knows you two are together, how did she even believe that?"

They both grinned and Brian sighed, "what have you two done now?"

"No one really knows who is with whom," Tuck said.

"Tuck let it slip to logistics that you and he are together, and now HR thinks that as well." FDR told Brian.

"FDR let it slip to analysis and operations that you two are together." Tuck said.

"And everyone else thinks you two are together," Brian pointed at them and watched as they nodded. "We weren't even officially together," he ranted, but smiled.

"You weren't officially with us, we were with you." Tuck said.

"There is a betting pool in the office, the pot is pretty high," FDR said with a huge grin.

Brian just laughed, "Well at least now I know what all those looks I get are about." Brian grinned mischievously, "we should give Robbins the answer and make him split the pot with us." Both Tuck and FDR nodded with grins. "Back to Smith though, we can't rule him out. He travels from branch to branch, and different departments. He could have easily been in Florida to assign Stevens." Both men nodded. "This would be a lot easier if we could just log into the server and see whose name pops up in each place an agent has been killed."

"What about the guy you went to see yesterday, think he would have any information?"

"It's worth a try," Brian said with a shrug. "I guess I'll go play slut again," he sighed.

"Come on now Brian, we both know that the slut title goes to Franklin."

"Hey," FDR said indignantly.

Brian walked over to a set of blue prints lying across a table and looked down, "a police station?" He questioned.

"Reyes owns the police here; we robbed one of his cash houses." Dom told Brian.

"And he moved all of his money to one location, a safe right there," Brian pointed to the evidence room on the blue print.

Dom nodded, "I'm sure you understand what's going to happen."

"Of course, you're going to rob Reyes, switch out the vaults?"

"That's right," Leon said impressed.

"Show me," Brian told Dom with a grin.

Dom laid out the plan for Brian, and explained every detail, even a few issues they were having.

"The window for the cameras is easy to beat," Brian said with a grin.

"How's that?" Dom asked.

"You need invisible cars," Brian smirked.

FDR walked up behind Brian and stuck his chin on the man's shoulder, "cop cars," he murmured.

"Shit," Rome said. "That's genius homie."

Brian shrugged, "garbage truck will also be big enough to hide the fake safe you have other there, and you could switch it out with the real one if you carve enough seconds out away from the cops."

Tej whistled, "Told you we've been missing you man."

"You would have made a fantastic criminal," FDR praised Brian who smiled.

"I have just one other problem," Dom told Brian.

"What's that?" Brian asked looking over the plans again for another flaw.

"I need a second driver, one that can keep up with my every move."

"You need Brian." Tuck said knowingly if not a little smugly.

"Yes," Dom nodded.

"We could always spin it to make Collins think it was part of the case." FDR told him.

Brian nodded, "can I think about it?"

Dom gave Brian a grin, excited with the idea of driving with him once again. "Yeah, were not hitting the station for another two days."

"Alright," Brian said with yawn.

"Bed for you I think," Tuck said walking over to Brian who nodded. He looked over at himself and then FDR, "Maybe a shower first," he laughed.

"Shower is to the side and there are some cots in the back room. There are two empty ones against the wall you can pull them together. Take the extra blanket off the third bed; I know you get cold easy." Dom told Brian.

FDR and Tuck both flashed Dom huge smiles impressed with the fact the man knew that.

Brian snorted, "Thanks, but those two are like fucking furnaces, don't have to really worry about that anymore."


	8. The Honey Pot

"FDR!" Brian yelled out. "I can't find my slut pants!"

FDR and Tuck were in the other part of the warehouse watching Mia cook eggs on the grill the team had set up.

"Slut pants?" Rome asked.

"There in the bottom of my bag mate," Tuck called back.

"Why are they...never mind I remember!" Brian called back making Tuck and FDR laugh.

Rome looked over at the two men, "slut pants?" He asked again.

"Pants he wears when he goes out slumming," FDR growled a bit.

"Slumming?" Mia asked hoping this time maybe they would get a real answer.

"What Brian calls playing slut, sometimes it's better to get answers the less bloody way," Tuck answered with a shrug.

Brian came out in a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt that looked like they were painted on. "Mia, do you have any make up I can use for my neck?"

"Yes," she said while blinking slowly.

"It's not going to work if I go in looking all marked up," he explained.

Mia nodded and passed the spatula over to Dom, "what are you trying to find out from this guy anyways?" Dom asked.

"If he has any information about who the mole is, it's a long shot, but our best chance right now."

Mia came back and helped Brian cover his neck, "there," she said.

Brian walked over to Tuck and FDR and pulled them both into a kiss, "time to play the honey pot, I'll be back," he grinned.

FDR and Tuck both watched Brian walk away, "should be illegal to let him go out looking that sinfully delicious," FDR said to Tuck who nodded in agreement.


	9. I'll Watch the Knife

Everyone was sitting around waiting for Brian to return when Tuck's phone let out a beep. He pulled it out and read the text message from Brian's number. "Shit!" He said loudly while pushing the phone into FDR's hands and getting up off of the couch.

"What's going on?" Rome asked concerned.

Tuck sat down at the computer and FDR brought the phone over to the man, he began to type in the information it held. "Brian has been taken; the person that has him gave instructions for a video site."

"What?!" Dom roared out.

Tuck made quick work of bringing up the screen that held a picture of Brian tied up with a rope dangling off a set of chains connected to a banister.

"Fuck," Dom said looking at the screen. "Where is he?"

FDR already had his phone out of his pocket and was looking at a GPS app, "according to the tracker I have placed on Brian he's on the other side of Rio."

"You put a tracker on him?" Tej asked.

"Of course," both men answered and then looked over at each other. "In his shoe," they said together again.

"His left," FDR said alone this time.

"Right," Tuck said with a smirk.

Everyone looked at both men questioningly. FDR grinned, "Brian doesn't really wear the same thing everyday like a watch, his converse however, he always wears. It was the best place to place it, guess we both had the same idea."

"Does he know?" Mia asked.

Both men nodded, "I'm sure he does, I have one in FDR's watch, and he has one in mine. Brian put one in every set of belts we wear," he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Shouldn't you be going to get him?" Jesse asked eyes locked on the screen.

Both men shook their head no, "Brian would kill us if we got him out before he could get the information he wants. Look at his fingers," he told them pointing to the screen.

Everyone looked closer and noticed Brian was tapping a finger against his hand.

"He's telling us to wait, that he is fine." Tuck told them.

They watched as three men walked into the room and both Tuck and FDR let out a growl. "Smith," FDR said angrily, "we were right."

Brian rolled his eyes when he saw the man, "well shit," he said disappointedly.

"What?" Smith barked out with a laugh. "Were you expecting FDR and Tuck?"

Brian shook his head from in between his hanging arms, "no," he said. "They thought the mole was you, they are never going to let me live this down," he said with sigh.

The man walked around Brian was like he was piece of meat ready to be attacked, "and you thought better of me?" He said sweetly, "Have to admit I'm honored Brian."

Brian smirked, "not it at all Smith, just thought you were too stupid to pull it off is all."

Smith smirked himself as he pulled a knife out from his belt. He wasted no time in plunging the knife into Brian's shoulder. Brian let out a small hiss, but everyone could tell he took extreme measures in not letting anymore of a reaction leave his lips.

"Now would be a good time to get him," Dom growled at the two men.

Both FDR and Tuck looked over at Dom, "I get that you are worried but Brian has been in worst spots then this. Trust us he is fine mate," Tuck told him.

"There are only three men," FDR explained. "I'm sure Brian is actually a little insulted about that actually."

"So you're selling out agents now?" Brian said casually like he didn't have a knife sticking out of his flesh. "Care to share?"

Smith shrugged, "better money."

Brian nodded, "I got you there, agency doesn't really pay shit when you think about the hazards, do they?"

Smith glared at Brian, "whatever you're trying to do isn't going to work. I'm going to kill you, and that camera right there is going to record all of it. Your little boyfriends are probably watching right now."

Brian looked over at the camera and smirked, "do I look okay then?" He asked innocently, "Wouldn't want to look bad for them."

Smith hissed at Brian's nonchalant attitude, "So it's true."

Brian shrugged, "why does it matter? You still pissed Collin's put me with them instead?"

"They already had a partner!" Smith yelled out, "you should have been mine; instead the two golden boys get everything handed to them."

"Technically I drove to them," Brian corrected, "why would you want me as a partner anyways, obviously we have very different ideas on how to be an agent."

Smith let out a laugh and traced a finger down Brian's cheek, "I'm sure I could have persuaded you in the end to see things from my point of view."

Brian turned his head, "but you're over that now?"

"You're tainted by them," he hissed.

Brian flexed his hands, the only sign he gave about how uncomfortable he was in that position. FDR and Tuck both could tell Brian was tired of the games. "So the two DEA agents on the train, you sold them out to Reyes, Timothy Stevens, one of our own?"

Smith sighed, "Yes, Stevens was just a little boy doing a man's job anyways."

Brian narrowed his eyes, "and you of course informed Gutierrez about our location. What I don't understand is why they were just trying to kidnap us."

Smith shrugged, "wanted to know how much you knew, if I had been compromised. Doesn't matter now, there are series of events that are about to happen," he smirked. "The first is I'm going to have my friend here kill you," he said while pointing at a man with a gun. "FDR and Tuck will be rushing to a car right now I'm sure, and when they get here there is an ambush waiting for them."

Brian rolled his eyes, "pretty dumb to tell them that don't you think," he said jerking his chin to the camera. Knowing FDR and Tuck would both wait for his signal.

Smith laughed," I'm not worried, I didn't say where the ambush is now did I?"

Brian studied Smith for a moment, FDR and Tuck both looked closely at Brian's hand.

"What's he's saying?" Rome asked.

"He's telling us there is only one entrance, that's where the ambush will be."

"There is also another agent poking his nose around Rio, and soon as he picks up those criminals you once let go, Reyes will shoot down every one of them." Brian's eyes widened in surprise. "What you didn't realize my higher security clearance would give me access to your actual background."

Brian jerked his shoulders in what everyone assumed was a shrug, "doesn't really matter, not ashamed of my past. I let a guy who was robbing trucks go, he wasn't killing anyone. You on the other hand are making money off the deaths of agents."

Smith grinned at Brian, "oh it's a lot more than that cutie." Both Tuck and FDR let out a loud growl. "I have bigger goals after meeting Reyes; you know how much his business is worth?"

Brian shrugged, "I hear a hundred million in cash," he said calmly.

"Exactly and he's so wrapped up in catching that little criminal team of yours trying to rob him, that he won't even see me coming."

Brian nodded, "so you're going to wait till the threat is cleared then take his cartel for yourself."

Smith smirked, "genius isn't it?"

Brian chuckled, "little lazy if you ask me, wait till someone else takes care of the trouble then you put a bullet in the man that trusts you. It's a pattern your consistent with at least, just like all your failed undercover assignments."

Smith growled and stalked to the door, "finish him," he barked out while leaving.

Brian waited till the two goons got close enough before he kicked the gun out of one of their hands. He sung his foot up on the other's head and used it to kick himself up over and on top of the banister he was hanging from. He removed the ropes from the chain hook and pulled the knife out of his shoulder and cut the rope off of his hands. He jumped down behind the man he used as a push off and grabbed his arm with the gun; he shot the other while running the knife across the man's throat.

He picked up the discarded gun and looked up to the camera, "I'll take care of the ambush," he told the camera. "You two come pick me up," Brian looked down at his shoulder. "I'm bleeding quite a bit. Get Dom to clear everyone out of the warehouse, I'm sure Hobbs will be moving soon."

FDR looked back at Dom, "you good?"

Dom nodded, "go get Brian," he handed Tuck his phone, "it has all of our numbers saved, call Vince and we will let you know where we end up."

FDR and Tuck both left quickly, Dom stood still for a moment listening to the sound of gunshots ringing through the camera. He hoped it was Brian's gun making all that noise.

"Let's move, Vince, Leon your with me, everyone else leave now."


	10. You Were Meant for This

Brian walked out of the warehouse at the same time Tuck and FDR pulled up. He slipped into the passenger seat Tuck had left open and winced when both men turned to look at him. "Smith got away," both Tuck and FDR nodded, they figured he had already left by the time Brian took care of the two thugs. Tuck leaned forward to cut Brian sleeve off his shirt and placed a heavy piece of gauze on it. "We know he will be with Reyes now at least."

"Which means Dom might get his driving partner after all," FDR said with a grin.

"It won't bother you?" Brian asked curiously.

"That why you didn't agree mate? You worried about what we will think of you?"

Brian nodded, he knew from the minute Dom asked that he wanted to do it, but he was worried about Tuck and FDR's reactions to him doing something so criminal, and doing it well. Because there was no doubt in Brian's mind that he could pull something like that off. "It's stealing drug money," he pointed out.

Both men shrugged, "it's not a big deal Brian," FDR told him. "They are your family, of course we should help."

Brian grinned largely, "our family," he told them.

Tuck nodded, "we are in this thing together mate, you decide tomorrow you want to retire from the CIA become an international criminal, we are there too. I'm sure it could be just as exciting," Tuck smirked.

Brian laughed, "I wasn't thinking about retiring for a life of crime just yet, just one job with the team for old time's sake."

FDR pulled out Dom's phone and clicked on the name Vince, he listened as the phone rang.

"Hello," the voice of Hobbs rang out through the phone.

"Shit," FDR said. "Hobbs listen its Foster, Reyes knows your location he is going to hit you and your team."

Hobbs snorted, "Nice try Foster, there's no saving these three from going to jail for your little pet blonde."

FDR tried to talk more sense into the man, but he was already off the phone. Brian grabbed Dom's phone and typed Vince's number into his own to get a location. FDR threw the car into park quickly and got out; Brian made a mad dash for the driver side and took off. Tuck started loading their guns in the backseat, knowing they were possibly going into a fire fight.

When they caught up to Hobbs it was too late, the armored vehicles were already on their sides, most of Hobbs' team had been killed, and the man himself was laying on the ground surrounded by guns. Brian could see Dom's face pressed up against the window of the vehicle they were in. He walked past it quickly, and FDR, Tuck and him moved to remove the threat from Hobbs.

Dom, Leon, and Vince both watched in quiet amazement as all three men went charging into the fight quickly and skillfully. Dom knew after all the discussions about their job that they had to be good at what they do, but he wasn't expecting anything like he saw. They way they took out all of the men surrounding Hobbs, then started working on the thugs that were stationed close by and on roof tops. Jumping onto cars, diving out of the way of bullets, and then the way they finished it. Standing shoulder to shoulder working as one, taking shots, not having to ask for a mag, just being wordlessly passed one by one of the others. Dom knew then without a doubt that Brian was made for that kind of life, he was made for them, and them him. He was exactly where he should be, and it lessened a tightness in Dom's chest that he had been unknowingly carrying around since the day he left Brian standing alone by those tracks.

There wasn't man left standing when they were finished, Brian tucked his gun into his back holster and looked at the other two men. He jerked his head at Hobbs and they both nodded. Tuck pulled Brian into a heavy kiss first, and Brian returned it. Once Tuck pulled away FDR stepped into Brian's space and did the same. Brian grinned at both of them when FDR pulled back to kiss Tuck. He walked over to the vehicle they were in and opened the back, "glad to see me?" He asked them with a smirk.

"Yes," Vince answered honestly surprising everyone. "I'm happy as hell to see you Brian."

Brian grinned and held his hand out to the cop sitting in the front seat, "give me the keys," he told her firmly.

When she didn't move Brian sighed, "Look I may be a lot of bad things but I still like to think of myself as a gentleman, so don't make come over and snatch them out of your hands."

The woman nodded and handed them over to Brian, he took them and started to unlock all three men's hands. "You three can ride with me, Tuck and FDR will take care of Hobbs."

They all nodded and walked over to the spot Brian had parked his car in. When they were safety in the car Dom looked over at Brian, "you okay?"

Brian nodded his head, "need another set of stitches but nothing new."

Leon leaned up from the backseat, "how did you get captured anyways?"

Brian grinned, "It was clear from the moment I stepped into the building they were going to take me, I could have left. Sometimes it's best to let your enemy think they have the upper hand, more likely to talk. It's why I let him put the knife in my shoulder in the first place. He got a little cocky after that, telling me all about his plan and shit."

"Crazy ass," Dom snorted.

Brian laughed, "You can call the team and tell them to head back to the warehouse now. Reyes won't openly attack you again, and Hobbs," Brian winced, "is a little short on team members now, not much of a threat anymore."

Dom nodded and sent off a text to Han while Brian drove, he reached over and pulled the cut section of Brian's shirt back to look at his stab wound and let out a hiss. "You're bleeding a lot," he told Brian when he saw the once white gaze was a dark heavy red.

Brian nodded, "I know, starting to get a bit dizzy actually."

"Pull over," Dom told him, and was surprised when Brian did so without argument. Vince stepped out of his side and grabbed on to Brian's arm to guide him to the passenger seat.

"Wow," Brian said. "You really must have been happy to see me."

Vince snorted, "More like I don't want you falling on my watch and have those two trigger happy demons of yours kill me."

Brian laughed loudly, "Tuck is the only trigger happy one, it's why he always needs an extra mag. He always forgets it though, but FDR packs extra mags. He packs an extra for himself, and one for Tuck, and whatever you call a backup mag for the backup mag."

"And you?" Dom asked Brian while starting back up the car.

Brian looked over at Dom seriously, "I never forget an extra mag."


	11. Nothing Wrong with It

They pulled into the warehouse with FDR pulling in behind them. Brian stepped out of the car and waited for Tuck and FDR to do the same. "You both good?" He asked with concern lacing his tone.

"Good mate," Tuck said with a smile.

FDR nodded and pulled up his shirt, "just a scratch," he said.

Brian walked over to him and laid a hand on the tiny scratch on FDR's hip, "poor baby," Brian said with a mock pout. "Want me to kiss it?"

FDR grinned, "please do."

Brian bent down and lifted his eyes up to meet FDR, the man let out a small gasp at the mischievous look Brian had on his face and watched as Brian licked his hip. "Fuck," FDR gasped out and pulled Brian back up to kiss him.

Tuck let out a chuckle and walked over to the two men he placed his hands on Brian's hips and started to kiss Brian's neck while FDR and he were both in a lip lock.

"Oh hell no!" Rome yelled out walking back into the warehouse. "You can't just go around mauling at my brother like that in front of me!"

Brian pulled back and let out a loud laugh, "in a minute," he promised both men.

"Your shoulder," Dom reminded Brian while pointing at Mia.

FDR and Tuck both nodded at Brian, "shoulder first."

Brian looked over at the both of them, his eyes went up and down their bodies and he grinned when he saw what he was looking for, "want to go without me?"

Both men shook their heads no, "not when you're getting stitched up, you know that."

Brian shrugged, "might be a little embarrassing is all," he laughed out.

FDR scoffed, "like we've ever cared before, beside you said there family right?"

Brian laughed, "right and what's a couple of adrenaline boners between family," he whispered cheekily.

"Exactly," Tuck smirked.

Brian went over to Mia who was already sitting on a couch with a needle in her hand, "better work fast," he told her.

Mia looked up surprised, "why?"

Brian snorted, "those two won't last if you take too long, they will dive for me on this couch."

Everyone let out a little laugh clearly thinking Brian was kidding. The laughing stopped when Tuck walked behind Brian and tilted his head back to kiss him some more.

"I can't stitch him up properly if he's moving like that," Mia said clearly annoyed.

FDR let out a laugh while Tuck stood up fully and started to run his hands through Brian's hair.

Hobbs stepped out of the vehicle with help of Dom and sat back up against a table watching the three men closely. "There were always rumors about the three of you."

FDR waited till Tuck had his eyes on Brian before he turned to look at the man, "yeah, what were the rumors?"

Hobbs snorted, "that no one could move in sync like the three of you do without knowing each other intimately. Guess they were true."

FDR shrugged, "not exactly, we were always like that even before this happened."

Hobbs nodded quietly, and Mia finished knotting up the end of her stitch. "Let's try to not end up doing this again tomorrow huh?"

Brian laughed, "no promises, people like to stab me."

Brian stood up and walked over to FDR he placed his hands on the man's back, "let's get you two taken care of now," he whispered loud enough for only FDR to hear.

FDR nodded and jerked his head towards the door, "let's go Tuck."

"Where are you going?" Dom asked.

"To shag," Tuck answered bluntly and unashamed.

Dom blanched a bit before narrowing his eyes, "where?"

All three of them shrugged, "dunno," Brian said," car maybe," he said while looking questioningly at FDR and Tuck.

"You have a drug lord and traitor CIA agent after your heads, you really think that's a good idea?"

Brian shrugged, "not like we can't take care of ourselves."

Dom let out a loud sigh, "if you must, use the back room, everyone will stay clear."

Rome stood up, "are you kidding me? You got stabbed Brian and you're going to go...go...can't it wait?"

Brian let out a laugh and pointed at FDR and Tuck, "these two are turned on by danger and once they get going there's no stopping until you...yeah I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Just go," Dom said clearly uncomfortable with the idea of the two men having sex with someone he thought of as a brother in such a close space.

"Dom," Vince said like he was in pain, "we sleep there!"

Dom narrowed his eyes at Vince, "like you and my sister haven't..." Dom winced, "can't even finish it. Han and Gisele, Letty and I, we've all done it. So why act like it's anything different with those three, because it's really not. Trust me I have the same feelings about that," he pointed to the room where the three men had disappeared to, "that I do about you and Mia when you two go off for a long time. But that's the only reason I'm upset about it, because he is like my younger brother. Those three love each other, there's nothing wrong with their relationship."

Everyone in the room nodded, Dom was right of course, nothing was wrong with three people who loved each other being together.


	12. One Bad Call

When the three men finally returned they were freshly showered and in clean clothes, they also had three huge satisfied smug looks on their faces.

Brian walked over to the couch and sat down leaving enough space for Tuck and FDR on both sides of him. He looked up at Dom and smiled, "I'll ride with you," he told him.

Dom grinned at Brian and nodded happily.

"I'll ride with you as well Toretto, at least until we kill that son of a bitch," Hobbs said from his spot in a chair on the right. Tuck, FDR, and Brian all looked over at him in shock. Hobbs grimaced, "you three were right Guatemala was my fault, I should have made the call, a lot of people lost their lives that day because of me. I lost my team today because I didn't listen to your warning."

Brian frowned and looked over to see matching looks on both of the men sitting beside him. "We've made mistakes too Hobbs," Tuck said honestly.

Hobbs snorted, "you three have a near perfect record, never miss your mark, never lost a team member. Five years over five hundred missions and all three of you are still alive, that's damn impressive."

"We made a mistake that almost cost us Brian mate," Tuck told him sadly looking at Brian with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"The Heinrich brothers," FDR started, "simple mission in Hong Kong, it was suppose to be covert and quick."

Brian sighed, "but we botched it, Karl ended up escaping but his brother Jonas fell of the roof and into a car when FDR ripped his chute off."

FDR huffed, "we got put on desk duty, until Karl could be taken in."

All three men let out a groan, "desk duty," they hissed.

"I'm sure you know all too well what the confinement of a desk is like for someone like us Hobbs." Hobbs nodded. "Nothing good comes from the boredom," Brian explained to everyone.

"This one," FDR jerked his finger towards Tuck, "signed up for online dating."

Everyone in the room raised an eyebrow at the man. Tuck sighed agitatedly, "I was a divorced father, was just a little lonely okay!" He tried to defend himself.

"Father?" Dom asked looking at Brian.

Brian nodded with a smile but Tuck answered, "Joe, he's ten and really..."

"Lovely," FDR and Brian said at the same time with a grin.

Tuck rolled his eyes before continuing, "his mum and me we were young, and she didn't know about the truth behind my job, thought I was a traveling travel agent. Not being honest caused a lot of problems between us, but so did the fact we were completely incompatible in every way. Joe and I didn't have the opportunity to get close; to him I was just some pushover travel agent."

Brian laid his hand on Tuck's arm, "not anymore though, he knows what we really do, thinks we're some awesome superheroes or something."

"So he's alright with having like three dads," Han asked amused at the idea.

Tuck threw his head back and laughed, "technically he has four, Katie remarried a year ago."

"P.E. teacher," all three men said together with a laugh like it was their own personal joke.

"Joe doesn't call us Dad though," FDR said. "I'm Uncle Frank and he's Uncle Bri."

"He doesn't know?" Mia asked.

All three men shared a heavy look between them. "Katie knows, like I said to you last night to FDR and I, Brian was always with us, so when she asked I told her the truth."

Dom narrowed his eyes, "and she was angry?"

Tuck shifted in his seat a bit, "she wasn't happy, more like the idea made her uncomfortable. Which is to be expected not many people are okay with two men being together in the first place, three? Yeah we have our fair share of close minded insults to face. She's warmed up to the idea over the last year, being married again suits her. She's happier, wants me to be happy as well, so she accepts it, doesn't quite like it, but she doesn't openly sneer at any of us. She has demanded that we wait till Joe is older to tell him the truth."

"Your okay with that?" Roman asked all three men.

They all shrugged, "she's his mother, she might be right anyways," FDR said for the group. "We keep the PDA behind doors in L.A. school is tough on kids, don't want it coming out and Joe's life get even harder."

"Alright back to the online dating, I want to know where this story is going," Jesse told them with an excited grin.

Tuck shook his head, "so I met this girl Lauren, asked her out."

FDR grinned, "and I being the awesome friend I am waited around the corner just in case she was a crazy psycho and he needed an out."

Brian snorted, "he waited in the movie store, the exact one that Lauren walked into where she met FDR."

"Who didn't know who she was I'm guessing," Tej said with a smirk.

"Turned him down flat at first," Tuck said with a shit eating grin.

"Which Franklin here took as a challenge, eventually he got her to agree to go out on a date with him. Which is basically where everything went downhill. They were both running background checks on her, and flipped their computers around at the same time with the picture of the same exact girl."

"We're both stunned, Brian is laughing so hard he fell out of his chair," Tuck said.

Brian let out a small chuckle, "it was just too funny, they decide on a gentlemen's agreement..."

"So that's like a thing with you three then." Dom said remembering the day Tuck and FDR showed up without Brian.

"Yes," Brian said, "rules; no telling her they knew each other, stay out of each other's way, and no sex. Best man wins and all that shit."

Dom grinned, "how did that work out?"

Tuck sighed, "bloody awful, we acted like total prats."

"It was like an awful spy vs spy comedy movie." Brian said with a laugh. "They bug her house, get the underlings to do research, spy on each other during dates. Honestly it was funny as hell at first."

"Least we know who Brian likes better," FDR smugly.

"Yeah me," Tuck told him. "He was helping me the whole time."

"How was he helping you, he was helping me."

Both men turned to Brian who let out a nervous chuckle, "like I said funny at first, you two didn't even notice I was sabotaging the both of you. Probably says a lot more about my feelings back then that I just wasn't ready to admit."

uck threw his arm around Brian to grab his shoulder, and FDR placed his on top of Tuck's to do the same.

"It got serious fast, and towards the end of week deadline she set to choose, she decided she needed to have a sex tiebreaker," Brian growled. Both men started rubbing at Brian's upper shoulders to soothe some of the anger away. "After a date with Tuck he took her back to his flat, and FDR flooded the place, interrupting them before anything serious could happen. In retaliation Tuck shot FDR with a tranquilizer dart before him and Lauren could do the deed."

"We were so pissed off at each other," FDR said ashamed. "Said some awful things."

Brian nodded, "I watched as they said their friendship was over, no matter who Lauren chose. I just...I didn't know what to do."

Tuck scooped Brian up from the couch and pulled him into his lap. FDR scooted closer and both men wrapped their arms around him whispering quiet apologies.

"I knew I would have to choose between them so I did what I do best, left. Begged Collins to let me go back on a solo mission it took a bit of convincing but she relented. She knew something big was happening, FDR had already put in for a transfer, Tuck had gotten a little too rough with an interrogation the day before."

Tuck looked down at Brian his eyes burning with the shame he felt, "we were so caught up in our own bullshit we didn't think to ask where Brian went off to."

"Lauren had called Tuck and I was sure she had chosen him, so I started packing it all up. I was down in logistics when I saw a video of Tuck being followed by Karl. Tried to go to the restaurant to warn him."

"But I was being a wanker and wouldn't listen, we got in a huge fight that ended in Lauren finding out we had known each other all along, she ran off, and just as we were going to go find her, little red dots appeared on both FDR and I."

"We were taken to a warehouse, tied up, and Lauren was in the same position only in front us. He starts talking about the death of his brother, how he was his best friend. The most important person in his life, and we took that from him. So he was going to do the same, take our best friend away."

Tuck looked down at his hand, "we were pretty sure he was going to make Lauren chose which one of us would shoot the other, but I guess Heinrich really knew what he was talking about when he said he would take our most important person away. Because he brought out Brian all tied up with a bag on his head."

Dom looked over to Brian, "how did you caught?"

Brian grimaced, "didn't even make it out of L.A. before Karl caught me, should have seen it coming but I was just too distracted."

Tuck took a deep breath, "so he holds out a gun in front of Lauren, tells her she can either shoot Brian, make us watch as the woman we loved killed our best friend or he would shoot both FDR and I."

Dom looked over at the three men furiously, "and she chose Brian I'm sure."

FDR growled, "yes, even after we spent the five allotted minutes begging her not too, telling her Brian didn't deserve any of that."

"The gun had one bullet, and she put it into Brian's chest," Tuck said rubbing the scar that Brian had from the whole ordeal.

"It's kind of crazy how your whole perspective can change in a matter minutes. Watching her point that gun at Brian, what I thought was love turned into bitter hatred. Looking over at Tuck seeing the same rage, the same heartbroken look I knew that was really love. What me and him had, what we both had for Brian. We thought he was gone, he was just so fucking still," FDR said with a haunted look.

"Karl threw the gun at FDR said he could keep as a souvenir. Which was the best thing that could ever happen because FDR always..."

"Has an extra mag," Dom filled in.

Brian nodded, "Heinrich left with instructions to kill everyone, FDR put the mag in and took out the guy behind Tuck who took out the guy behind Lauren."

"We both ran over to Brian, who finally lifted up his head to show a sign of life. He looked over at Lauren, narrowed his, and told her "I really don't like you' in a pain filled voice."

"The relief," Tuck breathed out. "The anger too if she had aimed just a tad bit over," Tuck shook his head.

"We got out of there; it resulted in the car chase you saw on the news. We shoot out Karl's headlights caused the airbags to deploy, which made him flip."

"His SVU started rolling straight at the cut off on the bridge, I'm on the right, FDR on the left, and Brian and Lauren were both frozen right in front of it."

Everyone looked over at Brian, from everything they had seen about the man over the last couple of days him being frozen when faced with danger didn't make any sense.

Brian shrugged, "was a bit like Lauren I guess, couldn't choose."

"FDR and I were thinking the same exact thing, that we put Lauren first and that's how all this started. Watching that vehicle roll towards Brian we both knew what to do. We both darted for him, while Lauren darted to the spot I was once in. We choose each other, him." Tuck explained.

"What happened to Lauren?" Mia asked.

Tuck and FDR both gave each other a look that was unreadable to everyone but the three men on the couch. "She knew, knew we didn't love her the same way we loved each other and Brian, she also knew we just couldn't ever forgive her for shooting Brian. She took off; last we heard she's dating some nice guy who's an inventor or something."

"We knew immediately after that what we wanted, but we didn't want to push Brian, not when it was so clear we hurt him with what we did. So we got together and just waited for Brian to catch up."

"Which he did," Tuck said with a grin. "Guess we have all of you to thank for that, not sure he would have realized it if he hadn't ran into all of you again."

FDR turned to look at Hobbs, "so yeah we've even made some bad calls, sure we got our mark in the end, but it almost cost us everything. It's the call you make after the bad one that counts."

"And your making the right one," Brian told him. "We need to call Collins now, fill her in on the situation, and get orders on if we should bring Smith in dead or alive."

Tuck sighed and pulled a knife out from his side belt and started to twirl it in between his fingers, "personally I think we should just kill him, see how he likes a knife in the face," he said while looking at Brian's shoulder.

Brian shrugged and looked at FDR who nodded in agreement with Tuck, "guess I'll play adult then and make the call."

Brian stood up and walked out of the warehouse with his phone to his ear. Tuck and FDR looked over at the team and saw them glaring angrily at them. "I know what you're going to say and trust me it's not needed; you couldn't possibly hate us more for what we did than we do ourselves."

Dom nodded sensing the truth in their statement. Brian walked back in from his rather short call, "alive," he grunted. "Collins will be on standby for the pickup, says she will be there personally." Both FDR and Tuck looked furious. "There is a bright side," Brian told the angry men. "She said alive and talking, but if he sustained any injuries while being captured she wouldn't be too concerned."

Tuck grinned evilly still twirling his knife, "love this job."


	13. Just Like Old Times

Brian walked over to Tuck and FDR as they were getting ready to load up in the armored vehicle with Hobbs. "Gonna be weird," he said with a frown, "not having the two of you in the car with me."

Both men nodded, "you were right though, this is the best spot for us. The more we can take down at the station, the less that are on your tail."

Brian smiled, "let's get this done, we can head to Miami deal with Verone, then take a week off I'm thinking. I'm sure Tej kept the boathouse up for me."

"You know if Bullitt, have at it. The spare key is where it always is." Tej yelled out.

"You got it love," Tuck said while FDR nodded in agreement.

"Lets go," Dom said getting into the all black car that matched Brian's.

Brian nodded at Vince who chose to stay behind and watch over Mia now that Brian was driving with Dom. Vince gave a respectful node back, and Brian got into his car.

Dom and Brian watched as Hobbs cleared the path for their cars, they flipped their cars around and before he got out he heard Tuck and FDR voices ring out of the radio. "Do you trust us?"

"With my life," Brian said before getting out of the car and linking his chain to the vault while FDR, Tuck, and Hobbs covered him and Dom.

Once they were hooked up Brian and Dom got back in their cars and stepped on the gas. Brian drove steady next to Dom; they only used the radio to listen to Mia's directions on what street to take. They didn't need words between the two of them to know what the other was thinking, they were driving as one.

"Just like old times," Dom said with a laugh as Brian flipped his car around to push the safe in reverse.

"Is he driving backwards again?" Rome said through the radio. "Show off," he huffed.

Brian let out a laugh, "don't hate Rome."

When they got to the bridge and Brian looked back he knew there was too many to out run. He looked over at Dom and watched as he nodded. Brian flipped his car into reverse first and flipped back around just as Dom came back around beside him.

"Up for a game of chicken?" Brian asked. "Or is it a game of bacon?"

Dom let out a loud laugh and rolled his eyes. They both zoomed forward taking out each and every cop car in their path.

When the pileup of cars became too heavy it pulled them back and both men bailed, Dom's car flew high up in the air and hit the vehicle both Reyes and Smith were in. Brian smiled as the armored vehicle with Tuck and FDR pulled up.

Hobbs stepped out of the vehicle and put three bullets into Reyes' chest while the three CIA agents nodded approvingly. Tuck and FDR walked over to the crashed SVU and pulled an injured but alive Smith out.

"Oh look FDR he's still breathing," Tuck taunted.

"Looks like he can speak too," FDR added with a grin.

Dom looked over at Brian with a curious look, and all Brian did was chuckle. He walked over just in time to watch FDR and Tuck both pull knifes from their pockets and stab them into Smith's shoulders.

"Shouldn't touch things that aren't yours mate," Tuck said while the man screamed.

Brian watched as an all sliver SVU pulled up and tapped on FDR and Tuck's shoulders, "Collins is here."

"Guess I can't be too angry at the mess you made," she drawled while stepping out the vehicle.

"Nope," Brian said with a grin, "you said to be covert with Gutierrez not Smith."

She looked down at Smith with disgust, "the knives?" She asked with a sigh.

Brian shrugged, "he fell on them."

Collins nodded with tight lips, "status on Gutierrez?"

"Disposed off, took him out during my escape from Smith's captivity."

"Good work, command knew someone was selling out agents, but not who. I knew if I sent you three in you would get results. I'm assuming you three want a ride back to L.A.?"

Tuck shook his head, "consider us putting in leave for a week."

Collins nodded her head, "consider it approved. I will see you three back in my office in a week. The cleanup of our house should be done by then, once this one talks." She pointed at Smith and snorted, "Which I'm sure will happen after the first round of interrogation," she finished with a not so nice smile.

"During," Brian smirked.

Collins answer was a chuckle, "I have a case for you once you return, a place I'm sure you will love to see again."

"Oh yeah?" FDR asked, "not Russia I hope."

"Bangladesh," Collins said with a grin while walking away. "Move out!"

All three men smiled largely, seeing Bangladesh again sounded promising.

Hobbs walked over to the four men and looked over at Dom, "you know I can't let you go, I ain't made that way."

Brian looked over at FDR and Tuck, all three ready to move at a moment's notice to get Dom out of there.

"The way I see it, you've earned yourself twenty-four hours. The money stays though." All four men stood still and silent not giving anything away. "If I were you, I'd use the time. Make peace with whatever demons you got left. Because tomorrow, I will find you," he told Dom seriously.

Dom, Tuck, FDR, and Brian all turned away and started walking. Tuck was already dialing Vince's number to arrange a pick up.

"Toretto," Hobbs called, "I'll see you soon."

All four men turned around and looked at Hobbs, "no you won't."


	14. Feeling Complete

Brian leaned back up against the table Tuck was sitting on, settled in between his legs with his back pressed up against his chest. FDR was leaning against Brian enjoying the feel of the man behind him running his hands up and down his chest. They watched as Tej opened the safe and everyone celebrated as the money fell out. Brian bent down and kissed FDR's neck causing the man to push back up against him. Brian let out a small hiss and tightened his hold on the man.

FDR's eyes had been firmly closed while he enjoyed Brian's mouth on his neck, but they flew open when he felt something hard pressing into his back. He turned around and made eye contact with Tuck.

Tuck grinned like Christmas had came early and stuck his hands up Brian's shirt to rub his chest. "Come on," Tuck whispered, "they won't even notice we're gone."

FDR grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him and Tuck back into the room with the bunks. He pushed Brian down and laid beside him, Tuck quickly filling in the other side. They both made quick work of taking off Brian's clothes.

"Beautiful," they whispered together.

Brian gasped as Tuck rubbed his hand down his thigh, "please."

Neither Tuck nor FDR needed to be asked twice.

Dom watched as the three spies walked out of the back room with matching grins. He had seen them leave earlier, but didn't bother to try to stop them; they had looked like they were in a hurry. He watched as both FDR and Tuck sat down with a small wince, and Brian looked nothing but smug.

Dom shook his head understanding the rush, he watched as FDR and Tuck whispered words of love and praise in Brian's ear and he lit up all over. He looked happy, complete, and Dom was glad for it even if he did know they would have to say goodbye soon.

He walked over to the couch Brian was on and kissed the top of the man's head, "I'm happy for you," he whispered in Brian's hair.

Brian smile grew even wider, and the thought of him being complete couldn't have been truer. He had Tuck and FDR and he had his family. After six years of craving to be a part of that again he finally had it.

When everyone had calmed down a bit and was sitting around with huge grins on their faces Brian knew it was time. The only had a week after all, he stood up from the couch and FDR and Tuck did the same. "It's time for us to go," Brian said sadly. Everyone in the room including Letty and Vince, who had finally warmed up to Brian frowned. Brian looked around and frowned himself, "we need to get to Miami and take out Verone, your name is going to be plastered all over the news now Rome."

Rome nodded and stood to pull Brian into a hug, "you be careful alright cuz?"

Brian nodded into Rome's shoulder, "don't go blowing your money on girls and shinny shit."

Dom crossed his arms to try and ward off a bit of the disappointment at seeing Brian leave. "This isn't going to be like last time," he told him. "You have our numbers, you keep in touch."

"With everybody," Han told him holding Gisele's hand.

Brian nodded, "I'll call in every other week, unless we're on a case, I'll call when we finish though if that's the deal."

Dom nodded, "look out for each other," he told all three of them, "and remember we're family, you need something come to us. That goes for you two too."

Brian nodded and all three men accepted a round of hugs from everyone. They picked up their duffels and left with one last look goodbye.

Brian threw his duffle into the trunk and climbed into the driver seat, he grinned as Tuck and FDR both started fighting for the passenger side. "Tuck first," Brian called out.

Tuck grinned and got in while a sulking FDR climbed in the backseat. "Why?" He pouted.

Brian handed Tuck a map and raised his eyebrow at FDR, "need I really answer that?"

"No," FDR pouted even more.

Brian laughed, "stop pouting, just think some time tomorrow we will be in Miami. Hot sun, beaches, and no shirts."

FDR grinned at that and Brian flashed him his own smile in the rearview. He picked up a music player and handed it to FDR, "for now you get to play DJ," he told him while putting on his shades.

Tuck grinned at both men, "love you," he told them both.

"Love you too," they said back.


	15. This Means Family

**Two** **years** **later** **and** **perhaps** **a** **story** **for** **another** **time:**

Dom looked up from his spot at the head of the table; he saw the whole family around him tense at the sight of Hobbs.

"This is what a hundred million buys? It wasn't that hard to find you Toretto."

Dom stood up and looked at the DSS agent, "I wasn't hiding." He huffed out. "What are you doing here cop?"

Hobbs sighed as he walked further into the yard, "last Tuesday a team of highly coordinated drivers took down an entire military convoy in Russia."

Dom took look around the table at the team and then looked back to Hobbs, "we don't do cold weather."

Hobbs shook his head, "I know it wasn't you. But you and your team are going to help me catch the people responsible."

"What makes you so sure of that cop?" Vince asked.

Hobbs jerked his head back to the gate, "them."

Dom watched as FDR and Tuck walked into the backyard. He was already striding forward to intercept Brian into a hug when he noticed that he wasn't following them. "Where's Brian?"

FDR and Tuck both gave Dom the most pain filled look he had ever seen. Dom looked back to Hobbs for an explanation while everyone stood up to make their way over to the two men. Hobbs handed Dom a yellow folder, he opened it up and pulled out a picture of a horrific looking crash, he looked over at FDR and Tuck and saw the despair written all over them.

"Is he?" Rome asked in a whisper after looking at the picture.

Both men shook their heads no and Dom breathed out in relief, he flipped to the next picture and saw Brian driving a car next to a military convey. "The team that took it down is Brian's?" Dom asked in shock.

Hobbs nodded, "in a way."

Dom shoved the folder back to Hobbs, "what makes you think we would go against Brian?"

"He doesn't remember," FDR said quietly. "Us, you, his job, he has no memories."

Mia gasped and look over at the two them, "oh my god."

"The crew we're after, they hit like thunder and disappear like smoke. I've been chasing this guy across four continents and twelve countries. I called in FDR, Tuck, and Brian for their help nine months ago. That wreck happened in the first month, he's been working for Shaw since, and we all know how good of a driver O' Conner is, we can't touch him."

"We've tried," Tuck said. "We can take Shaw, no question about that, we just can't drive like Brian can."

"But you can," FDR pointed at Dom. "You said we were family, and if we ever needed anything to come to you."

"We need him back," Tuck said desperately.

Dom walked over to the two of them and put a hand on each of their shoulders, "we'll get him back," he promised.


	16. Going Home

**Epilogue,** **Ten** **years** **after** **Rio:**

Dom looked up from his spot on the porch, he leaned over and nudged Vince's arm, he pointed out to the edge of the water where three figures emerged.

Vince narrowed his eyes, "Brian," he said recognizing the man as he bent down to breathe in some much needed air.

"Brian's here," Dom yelled out into the house before he and Vince took off for the beach.

Brian, FDR, and Tuck fell on top of each other in pile on the sand. "I feel insulted," he said between deep breaths.

"Me too mate, me too."

Dom and Vince both walked up and stood over the men.

"Seventeen years worth of service, labeled the three most dangerous men in the CIA, and this is thanks we get."

Dom looked down at Brian, "what happened?"

"They took a hit out on us," Brian said angrily.

Dom crouched down, "the CIA?"

Everyone else ran their way to the beach and Vince repeated the last few minutes of the conversation to catch everyone up.

"I mean seriously we risk life and limb for our country and this is what happens," FDR said.

"It's so bloody embarrassing," Tuck spat out.

"Embarrassing?" Rome questioned. "You're embarrassed your own agency tried to kill you?"

Brian snorted, "of course not, we knew it would happen one day, like I told you in Rio we had contingency plans for this. They just updated recently when you all moved to the Canary Islands."

Dom grinned over at Brian, "so what are you three mad about then?"

"Fifty," Brian spat out in anger. "They only sent a measly fifty men after us!"

"Like we could really be taken down by that small of a number after all these years!" FDR ranted.

"It's bloody shameful!" Tuck yelled out.

Rome snorted, "crazy ass white boys."

Dom reached down and helped Brian up while Vince and Rome did the same for Tuck and FDR. All three men stripped off their suit jackets and shirts. "What happened?" Dom asked.

Brian huffed, "lucky for us we were working close by on Isla De Tenerife. Had plans to stop in and visit everyone after the job was finished. We were surrounded the moment we stepped on the island however. Took out the men, got on a boat and hightailed it out of there."

"Would have been fine if they hadn't blown it all to hell with us on it!" FDR said bitterly.

Brian shrugged, "works out in our favor though, they think we are dead. Brian O' Conner, Tuck Hansen, and Franklin Foster are officially dead in the eyes of the CIA, boat accident they will call it I'm sure."

"Wonder is Gregory will cry at our funeral for the added drama." FDR said.

Brian snorted, "CIA has gone to hell since he took over, never thought I miss Collins so much."

Tuck nodded, "I agree with you mate about the boat, better for us, but I could have done without all the bloody swimming."

Brian nodded, "to old for this shit."

"You swam here?" Vince asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I could really use some dry clothes, a chair, and a beer." Brian told him.

Dom laughed and motioned for the three men to follow him to the house, "that can be arranged Brian."

"Bullocks," Tuck said while walking, "I need to phone Joe, it's probably on the news by now if the agency hasn't already went to see him."

Dom pulled the phone out of his pocket and handed it over to the man. Tuck took it gratefully and started dialing.

When Joe answered Tuck spoke quickly, "Joe don't speak until I say. Are you alone son, yes or no?"

When Tuck heard a yes he sighed in relief, "good, and good on you for keeping that untraceable phone on you."

"Yes, yes I know son, I'm sorry. We had to enact emergency plan Z," he said knowing his son would know exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes Daddy Frank and Daddy Bri are both fine too," Tuck said with a laugh. "Love you son, call you soon."

Tuck hung up the phone and handed it back to Dom he laughed when he saw the man raise an eyebrow.

"Daddy Bri and Daddy Frank? You told your son then?"

Tuck grinned, "we told him when he was sixteen."

"Little shit," FDR said fondly.

"Just gave us this knowing look and said "does the mean I get to call you two Dad finally'?" Brian said with a laugh.

"So he started calling them that, and hasn't stopped even at twenty years old he still thinks it's bloody hilarious," Tuck told them.

Dom laughed and looked over at Brian, Mia who had ran ahead brought out the three of them some towels. "So our quick drop by turned into something more permanent, that is if the offer still stands."

Dom looked over at Brian, "follow me," he told the three men.

He led them into the house and up the stairs; he walked over to the door on the far right and opened it. All three men stepped into the fully furnished room and looked at the cash piled on top of the king size bed. "You never took your share Brian; we used some of it to buy the bed. This room is for you three."

Brian smiled, "thanks Dom."

Dom smiled back, "welcome home," he told all three of them.


End file.
